Un gran destino
by DarkCamus
Summary: Ranma siempre ha tenido un gran destino, lo que nadie sabía, era donde. Ahora en una nueva dimensión, Ranma deberá aprender sobre el chakra y nuevos jutsus para sobrevivir y junto a Naruto, Itachi y Sasuke cambiar el mundo ninja. Ranma/Anko y Ranma/Shizune.
1. Prólogo

Notas de autor: Bien, esto se está escribiendo el 28/07/2013 por lo que si lo estoy publicando significa que o bien, ya acabe algunas de mis historias o están a punto de terminar. Nota del 04/04/2014, mis otras historias no están a punto de acabar, pero decidí publicar esto porque estaba buscando un buen cruce Ranma/Naruto y no encontré ninguno fuera de algunas historias que ya he leído… varias veces, así que me dije, -entonces publica uno tú mismo- y aquí está, sé que ya tenía una historia Ranma/Naruto crossover, pero la borré, porque estaba mal hecha, en especial cuando empecé a meter más series, pero bueno.

Todo respecto al mundo de Naruto empezará a salir en el próximo capítulo, mientras en este se hacen varias aclaraciones importantes que son las bases de la historia.

Ranma parecerá algo más maduro, pero los motivos para eso se muestran en este capítulo principalmente.

Por último el "bashing" que es cuando despreciamos a un personaje especifico. Pues en esta historia no habrá bashing de nadie… quizá un poco de Genma, pero muy leve (También me gusta hacer Akane bashing pero me prometí a mí mismo que haría esta historia lo más imparcial y verídica posible) No poseo ni Naruto ni Ranma ½ no me demanden.

**Un gran destino.**

Era medio día en Nerima, uno de los principales distritos con eventos extraños relacionados con magia junto con el barrio de Nekomi y Juuban. El lugar era hogar de los artistas marciales más fuertes del mundo que pondrían en vergüenza a Bruce Lee y Jackie Chan en cualquier momento.

Habían pasado seis meses desde la boda fallida y desde la batalla de Saffron contra Ranma. Todos se habían calmado un poco y la locura de Nerima había sido reducida en consecuencia.

Ukyo Kuonji.

Ukyo, o como Ranma la llamaba 'Ucchan' se había dado cuenta a regañadientes de que Ranma no estaba enamorado de ella y que además de eso le gustaba Akane, pero en su opinión sincera eso no era más que un flechazo pasajero. Ella también había comprendido que a Ranma le gustaba tener el control de su vida, él siempre tuvo el control de su cuerpo y fue por eso que la maldición lo molestaba, ya que no la podía controlar, de ese modo, Ukyo dejó de insinuarse a Ranma y empezó a tratarlo como a un buen amigo. Si le preguntasen a alguien que les dijera como era la relación de Ranma y Ukyo contestarían que son muy buenos amigos.

Shampoo.

Shampoo aún quería el corazón de Ranma, pero al igual que Ukyo, ella descubrió que estaba yendo por el camino equivocado para ganar el afecto del muchacho de la coleta. Ella dejó de darle abrazos sugerentes para sustituirlos con abrazos amistosos y cariñosos, y para su deleite, también había besos... en la mejilla, ¡Pero besos! Cuando veía a cualquier otra prometida de Ranma cerca de él, Shampoo quería atacarla, pero se abstenía al igual que las otras chicas, ya que eso haría que Ranma pensara que ellas lo trataban como trofeo, sin que les importase su opinión. Cualquier persona (normal) a la que le preguntasen por la relación de Ranma y Shampoo diría que son amigos cercanos.

Kodachi Kuno.

Nadie sabía mucho de Kodachi, solo había aparecido un par de veces desde la boda fallida, aunque había aparecido cambiada, ya no tenía esa risa de loca... solo cuando se divertía mucho, sus insinuaciones habían descendido bastante y ya no intentaba paralizar a Ranma para después violarlo. Pero seguía interesada en el artista marcial aún. Todavía le daba abrazos, pero ni de lejos tan comprometedores como los de antes.

Akane Tendo.

Ella había sido bastante violenta y molesta los primeros días después del fiasco de la boda, después de todo, se suponía que era SU boda, pero se fue calmando y todo fue regresando a la normalidad. Había habido peleas con Ranma, pero no fueron importantes ni tan constantes, sin embargo en algún momento en el tercer mes después de la boda fallida, Akane empezó a notar que Ranma desaparecía ocasionalmente de la residencia Tendo, por lo que decidió investigar. Descubrió que Ranma estaba pasando tiempo con Ukyo y Shampoo, e incluso le dedicaba unos minutos a Kodachi. Akane fue celosa, pero eso se esfumó cuando vio que las otras prometidas no se lanzaban a Ranma como antes, pero aun así conservaban el mismo gran interés por el chico en sus miradas.

Akane se había puesto a pensar seriamente en aquella situación y había llegado a la conclusión (correcta) de que las otras chicas ya habían descubierto que el modo de ganarse a Ranma no era a través de comida, magia o venenos y ahora lo intentaban como personas normales... y estaba dando resultados. Con la angustia de perder a Ranma, Akane se prometió a si misma a ser más amable y tierna con él, pero no tanto como para confundirla con la antigua actitud de Shampoo. Su relación con Ranma se catalogaría como dos jóvenes que se gustaban pero nada más.

Mousse.

El hombre pato medio ciego había aceptado que Shampoo jamás lo amaría, por lo que sin nada más que hacer en Japón, regresó a China. Dos meses después él estaba casado. Al parecer las luchas contra Ranma continuamente lo habían convertido en un gran artista marcial, y de regreso a la aldea varias mujeres lo habían desafiado y así fue como había terminado casado, pero estaba feliz, su esposa lo quería y el a ella. Había estado tan feliz que regresó a Japón y le enseñó a Ranma su técnica de armas ocultas, la cual servía para guardar cualquier cosa, desde una canica a una ballena gris. Mousse sabía que Ranma no la usaría para armas, pero le podría dar muchos otros usos útiles, imaginen su sorpresa cuando vio que lo primero que Ranma había guardado en su 'bolsillo de sub-espacio' era una Katana. La relación de Ranma y Mousse podría catalogarse como la de dos viejos compañeros de escuela que se encuentran después de un tiempo.

Ryoga Hibiki.

Ryoga también se había dado cuenta de sus errores. Normalmente, la luz de la razón no entraba en la cabeza de Ryoga debido a la gran nube llena de pensamientos que vagaban entre la depresión, la ira y la venganza, pero una visita a un santuario lo había ayudado a encontrar la paz suficiente como para notar sus errores. Era simplemente estúpido de su parte querer culpar de todo a Ranma. Cuando vio a Ranma otra vez, cinco meses después de la boda fallida, Ryoga le había enseñado su técnica de tela de hierro (la que usa la primera vez que aparece en el anime) como una disculpa y luego se perdió en busca de Akari Unryuu.

Kasumi Tendo.

Kasumi seguía siendo tan servicial, amable, agradable y angelical como siempre. Quizá incluso más.

Nabiki Tendo.

Para consternación de Akane, Nabiki empezaba a mostrar interés en Ranma, no como su juguete o fuente de dinero, sino como pareja. Siendo que Nabiki 'técnicamente' no tenía antecedentes románticos con Ranma, ella aprovechó eso al máximo, llegando a ser la única que coqueteaba abiertamente con Ranma ¿Lo mejor? ¡Ranma respondía a su coqueteo! realmente no era mucho, lo más lejos que aquel 'inocente' juego había llegado había sido Nabiki mordisqueando la oreja de Ranma, el cual estaba sin camisa y estaba mordisqueando y besando el cuello de Nabiki. Fue bueno que solo Kasumi se diera cuenta y prometió guardar el secreto de aquella ocasión. Pero todos sabían acerca de sus competencias de coqueteo mutuo. Una persona al azar diría que son dos enamorados que no se atreven a ir más lejos o inclusive que son 'amigos con derechos'

Y finalmente...

Ranma Saotome.

Las primeras semanas después de su batalla en el monte fénix Ranma había estado distanciado, normalmente meditando, sin hacer caso de sus prometidas. Había estado pensando acerca de su batalla y de que, en cierto modo, era un asesino, un asesino bueno, pero un asesino no obstante. Llegó a la conclusión que mientras solo quite vidas por una muy buena causa no debería haber ningún problema. Poco después había descubierto que se sentía más fuerte que nunca, poderoso, como si pudiese hacer lo que fuera. Después de algo de incertidumbre fue a donde la abuela de Shampoo, Cologne, para que le explicase aquella situación. Después de unos días Ranma recibió la sorpresa de su vida. De algún modo, durante la pelea contra Saffron había absorbido un poco de la divinidad del dios fénix, por lo que técnicamente, con cierto poder divino en él, era una especie de semi dios. Después de aquella revelación, Cologne se ofreció a entrenarlo personalmente para aprender un mejor dominio de su poder, e incluso lo libró de los besos del matrimonio y de la muerte.

Sin embargo Ranma no tenía corazón para decirle a Shampoo sobre ello, ya que ella había cambiado su actitud hacía él, al igual que Ukyo, tratándolo como un amigo en lugar de novio. Ranma aún veía el interés en él en los ojos de las chicas, pero al menos ahora estaban intentando honestamente 'enamorarlo', poco después Akane también cambió su actitud con él, siendo más dulce y amable.

Después de dos meses de su batalla en Jusenkyo, Ranma había cumplido sus dieciocho años. Nodoka, la madre de Ranma, había presentado la solicitud a los tribunales de que Ranma tomase el liderazgo del clan Saotome. Por suerte o desgracia, dependiendo el punto de vista, Genma había ido a emborracharse una noche y despertó crudo y oliendo asqueroso en el piso de un bar y frente a él estaban los agentes del gobierno que venían a buscarlo. Así que fue Ranma, el chico honesto, honorable, bueno, con una gran moral y principios contra Genma, un hombre perezoso y ebrio, que solamente había podido sobrevivir los últimos años gracias a unos robos, engaños, comprometer a su hijo y ser un mantenido. Y obviamente, el tribunal falló en favor de Ranma.

Nodoka le dio la espada del clan Saotome como simbolismo del liderazgo del clan. Sin embargo, Ranma no la quería solo de adorno, por lo que fue con Cologne para que le enseñase del manejo de la espada.

Poco después Ranma se dio cuenta de que sería mal visto que él, el líder del clan Saotome, tuviese las peores calificaciones de su clase, por lo que empezó a poner más atención a las clases y hacer tareas, además de estudiar. Ranma seguía siendo malo en cuanto a matemáticas y ciencias, pero sus notas en materias como inglés, historia, filosofía y lógica se habían elevado hasta las nubes. Obviamente tenía un promedio perfecto en clase de deportes.

Fue ahí cuando empezó el coqueteo de Nabiki. Ella siempre había considerado atractivo a Ranma, todas las mujeres de hecho, incluso Kasumi a su manera. Pero Nabiki no buscaba nada realmente serio cuando se había anunciado el compromiso por primera vez. Las características de Ranma, como su valentía, su fuerza, su nobleza o su gran cuerpo solo hacían que Nabiki quisiera y deseara más al joven, sin embargo ella nunca intentó un avance real por preocupación a su hermana menor. Pero con los nuevos eventos, como Ranma tomando el liderazgo de su clan, sus notas elevadas repentinamente y su aumento en habilidad, fuerza, velocidad y destreza fueron demasiado para aguantar y Nabiki simplemente se dejó llevar. Ranma era un buen besador. Nabiki lo sabía y de hecho ella era la única mujer de Nerima y el mundo que había besado a Ranma Saotome y ser correspondida en el beso. Eso hacía a Nabiki orgullosa como mujer, ya que había logrado lo que unas de las mujeres más bellas nunca habían podido.

Pero no estaba enamorada, no no no, claro que no, cierto era que le gustaba... pero no estaba enamorada... ¿O sí?

Cerca de ahí había otra mujer que se preguntaba lo mismo. Ella era de las más bellas de Nerima y de las pocas mujeres que podían alardear tener un pecho más amplio que el de la forma femenina de Ranma. No era otra que Hinako Ninomiya, maestra de inglés de Ranma.

Ella siempre encontró guapo a su estudiante y en algunas ocasiones había oído a Ranma decir que ella también era bella. Pero a pesar de su gran belleza en su forma adulta, transformarse de adulta a niña y de niña a adulta simultáneamente tendía a alejar a los hombres de ella. Ranma no fue así, cuando la conoció, él la aceptó muy bien, probablemente debido a que en ese momento Ranma acababa de volver de su pelea contra un príncipe dragón en la montaña del Horaisan, destruyendo la montaña en el proceso, probablemente no.

La repentina subida de las calificaciones de Ranma solo hizo aumentar su secreta admiración hacía él. Curioso era que, Ranma, el estudiante, era el amor platónico de Hinako, la maestra.

Lo que no muchos sabían era que Hinako no era tan madura como aparentaba en su forma adulta, ella estaba en un punto intermedio de la edad de su forma infantil de diez años y la edad de su forma adulta de treinta. Ella apenas tenía veinte años, por lo que su amor por Ranma no era tan imposible en su opinión.

Hablando de príncipes dragón, Herb, antiguo oponente de Ranma había vuelto a Japón. Una vez que Ryoga y Mousse habían dejado de ser rivales apareció Herb en Nerima. El motivo de su visita fue que su padre consideró que después de su derrota ante Ranma aún no estaba listo para asumir el trono y lo envió a entrenar fuera de la tribu, Herb, al no poder pensar en un mejor rival para volverse más fuerte fue a Nerima, en busca de Ranma.

Desde ese momento los dos se volvieron grandes amigos, algunos casi dirían hermanos. Tenían mucho en común, por ejemplo el hecho de que ambos se transformaban en mujer, o que ambos habían sido entrenados específicamente para heredar algo, Ranma para heredar su escuela de artes marciales y Herb para heredar el liderazgo de la dinastía Musk.

Ambos se volvieron mucho más fuertes entrenando juntos. Al principio Ranma perdió sus encuentros debido a que ahora Herb no lo subestimaba y peleaba al máximo desde el principio, además de que también sabía las técnicas de Ranma. Sus principales ventajas sobre Ranma eran su monumental cantidad de ki increíblemente superior a la ya impresionantemente grande cantidad de ki de Ranma y que tenía fuerza y resistencia superiores incluso a Ryoga. Ranma era solo un poco más veloz que él.

Debido a eso Ranma tuvo que aumentar sus reservas de ki aún más; las reservas de Herb aún eran más grandes, pero ahora la diferencia era poca. En cuanto a su resistencia Ranma llevó a cabo el entrenamiento del Bakusai Tenketsu y ahora era igual de resistente que Herb. Finalmente su fuerza fue entrenada con ropa ponderada, una variación de la técnica de la tela de hierro, llevando así siempre media tonelada de peso en cada brazo y cada pierna (Nota: En el manga se ve como Ranma en su forma masculina puede cargar unas ochenta toneladas, por lo tanto cargar 500 kilos en cada extremidad no debe de ser absolutamente nada) de ese modo Ranma aumentó sutil, pero constantemente su fuerza, siendo ahora solo un poco inferior a la de Herb.

Happosai había sido más molesto que antes. Ahora robaba más ropa interior que nunca, lo cual hizo que Ranma tuviese que estar siempre alerta para detenerlo. Pero ahora el viejo lanzaba más bombas más rápido que antes, lo cual aumentó mucho la agilidad y velocidad de Ranma, aún más que antes, ahora tratar de golpearlo era como tratar de golpear el humo.

Su habilidad con la espada de honor del clan Saotome paso de ser amateur a ser un verdadero maestro en solo unos meses, al parecer, tenía un talento natural con la espada. Su madre había mencionado algo acerca de su bisabuelo llamado Kenshin Himura o algo así pero no había prestado mucha atención en ese momento (Nota: XD)

Y hablando de cosas relacionadas con el clan Saotome, las escuelas Yamasenken y Umisenken creadas por Genma y posteriormente selladas fueron liberadas otra vez, ahora Ranma las usaba constantemente y también las había mejorado, por ejemplo: la técnica del manto estrellado para la invisibilidad del Umisenken ya no necesitaba de un manto para ser ejecutada, ahora podía volverse completamente invisible sin la necesidad de una tela, además de eso había hecho los movimientos del Yamasenken más letales, que combinados con su nueva fuerza y velocidad los hacían aún más mortales que antes.

Entre sus nuevas técnicas estaban la versión mejorada del alma del hielo, la cual hace que su energía alcance temperaturas de hasta cincuenta grados bajo cero, lo cual lo hace inmune a la mayoría de los ataques de fuego. No es que lo necesitase realmente, ya que Cologne le había dado la píldora fénix una vez más, lo cual aumentó su resistencia al calor en gran medida. Ranma podía combinar esta técnica con sus habilidades con la espada para lanzar cuchillas congelantes y ráfagas de aire helado a alta presión.

Otro cambio fue su Neko-ken. Ahora cuando veía un gato no tenía tanto miedo y era mucho más difícil que perdiera el control por su miedo, pero eso fue una bendición disfrazada, ya que mientras que era más difícil que entre en su estado Neko, también era más peligroso, atrás había quedado el pequeño gatito juguetón que era antes, ahora era como un tigre. Solo entre Ryoga, Herb y Ryu Kumon (que por casualidad pasaba por ahí) fueron capaces de aplacarlo.

En esos momentos, dicho artista marcial con coleta estaba camino a la escuela. Estaba solo ya que había salido antes que Akane y Nabiki. Iba caminando tranquilo, pensando en sus exámenes de la próxima semana sin saber que ese era su último día en esa dimensión para el caso.

Sus primeras horas de clase, aburridas como siempre, pero al menos había estado mejorando, después vino una de sus clases favoritas con una de sus maestras favoritas: Inglés con la señorita Hinako. La maestra entró al salón en su forma adulta ya que había drenado a unos estudiantes problemáticos de camino al aula, cuando vio a Ranma un sonrojo adornó su rostro, pero se obligó a concentrarse para iniciar la clase.

Una vez terminada la clase Ranma se quedó en el aula ya que era la hora del almuerzo y no quería salir. Se entretuvo por unos minutos viendo las cosas que tenía en su bolsillo sub-espacial las cuales eran su Katana, unos rollos con técnicas para mejorar el control de ki, unas monedas, su mochila con algo de ropa, su equipo de campamento y unas cuantas revistas.

Fue ahí cuando una luz lo envolvió. Cuando la luz se fue, Ranma ya no estaba ahí.

…

_Afuera…_

Happosai estaba feliz.

Al fin se había deshecho de Ranma y ahora podía robar toda la ropa interior que quisiera. Claro que se sintió mal porque ya no podría ver a Ranma-chan, pero era un precio que estaba dispuesto a pagar.

Fue más simple de lo esperado. Simplemente usó el espejo Nanban, primero usó una antigua técnica de desintegración para que desapareciera el espejo, antes de que desapareciera derramó una lágrima en él pensando en un lugar remoto y lejano donde no pudiesen volver y luego arrojó el espejo a Ranma.

Ni modo.

…

_En otra dimensión..._

Ranma no estaba de muy buen humor.

Estaba en su salón de clases en un momento y al siguiente en un lugar lleno de niebla, y, por el sonido de las olas chocando entre sí, podía decir que estaba en un lugar cercano al mar.

Él porque estaba ahí no era desconocido para él. Había logrado sentir la presencia de Happosai poco antes de desaparecer, así que deducía que el gnomo pervertido tenía algo que ver. Ahora Ranma estaba en un sitio desconocido, con náuseas y un gran dolor de cabeza debido a su viaje.

Sin embargo todas esas sensaciones pasaron a un segundo plano como Ranma detectó intensión asesina en la niebla y después de unos segundos, pudo distinguir al causante: un hombre con piel gris que no parecía muy saludable, con el cuerpo cubierto de vendas, pelo corto y una mirada francamente demente, el cual estaba sosteniendo una esfera de agua en su mano, en la esfera estaba otro hombre, el cual tenía pelo plateado, la cara cubierta y un chaleco verde.

Espera ¿Qué?

…

Hasta luego, comenten si te gusta la idea o déjame alguna sugerencia. Como se dieron cuenta, la línea de tiempo de Ranma es unos meses después del manga y de Naruto es durante la misión en el país de las olas. Sobre tantas mujeres interesadas en Ranma… pues decidí complacerme y ponerlo, pero eso no va a significar mucho ya que lo más probable es que no vuelva a ver a ninguna de ellas. Otra cosa, Ranma no va a ser perfecto, créeme, esta historia ha sido cuidadosamente pensada y planeada (es por eso que he desatendido un poco mis otras historias) .


	2. Aventura en el país de las olas

Notas de autor: aquí está, lo primero de Ranma en el mundo de Naruto, ahora solo debo decir que Ki y Chakra son diferentes en esta historia; se explicará a detalle más adelante, otra nota: el conjunto de habilidades de Ranma actuales equivale a un chunin fuerte, o a un jonin débil, pero sobre todo por su desconocimiento de ninjutsu, genjutsu y tácticas de asesinato usadas por ninjas experimentados, en cuanto a taijutsu diría que Ranma podría pelear con cualquier jonin e incluso alguien de nivel Kage sin mucho esfuerzo y salir victorioso, así que sí, en taijutsu Ranma es sin duda el nuevo mejor, pero como sabemos, el taijutsu no lo es todo en el mundo shinobi, de hecho, con todas sus habilidades de taijutsu, un ninjutsu bien ejecutado podría vencerlo e incluso matarlo, dependiendo del nivel del ataque. Otra cosa, he visto fics que se centran en el romance, otros en las peleas, si te preguntas en que se centrará este fic diría que en una mezcla de romance, peleas, humor y la historia de Naruto entrelazándose con la trama de la historia. No poseo ni Ranma ½ ni Naruto, hago esto por diversión, no me demanden.

**Un gran destino.**

Ranma rápidamente notó que aparte del sujeto de piel gris y el hombre de pelo plateado había más personas: un niño rubio en un traje naranja horrendo (la verdad sea dicha), una niña de pelo rosa (esperemos que no sea una amazona) un chico de pelo negro y expresión seria y un hombre mayor; al parecer, los niños protegían al hombre.

No hacía falta er un genio para saber que el sujeto de piel gris y mirada de loco asesino era el malo y que los valerosos niños protegiendo a aquel señor eran los buenos, y como el tipo de pelo plateado era al parecer enemigo del sujeto de piel gris también estaba del lado de los buenos. Ranma sabía que no debía juzgar así a las personas, pero era francamente divertido tildar a las personas como buenos y malos solo por sus aspectos.

Poniéndose serio, Ranma saltó en su ayuda (de los buenos)

Ranma sacó y desenvainó su espada luego, mientras estaba en el aire preparó una estocada limpia en el pecho del hombre de piel gris (Zabuza) pero su blanco pudo esquivar poco ante de que la espada pudiera cortarlo, liberando así al hombre de pelo plateado (Kakashi) de la prisión de agua.

"¿Quién eres tú?" preguntó Kakashi recuperándose.

"¿Siempre preguntas lo mismo a las personas que te salvan la vida?" responde Ranma sin dejar de mirar a Zabuza, el cual ahora lo estaba observando.

"Buen punto, eso puede esperar" dijo Kakashi sacando un kunai.

Zabuza entrecerró los ojos. Nunca dejó que su apariencia joven lo engañe. El muchacho de la coleta había sido tan sigiloso que si no lo hubiese notado en el último segundo ahora tendría una Katana atravesándole el pecho, por no hablar de que la técnica subyacente detrás de su ataque con su espada había sido impecable. No podía confiarse con Kakashi y ahora menos con su nuevo oponente.

Los niños solo miraban algo confundidos.

Ranma, sin dejar de mirar a Zabuza, envainó de nuevo su espada, lo cual trajo confusión en todos los presentes. Pero antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, Ranma salió disparado hacia adelante dispuesto a golpear a Zabuza con la espada envainada.

Zabuza pudo bloquear el golpe sin problemas con su Kubikiribocho (la espada gigante que trae)

… pero pronto se dio cuenta de que era una trampa, ya que mientras la espada de Zabuza había golpeado la vaina de la espada de Ranma, Ranma utilizó el impulso y desenvainó su propia espada dándose una vuelta para luego volver a golpear pero ahora con la espada desenvainada en el pecho sin protección de Zabuza, ya que Kubikiribocho aún estaba retenida por la vaina del arma de Ranma.

Aunque Zabuza pudo intentar esquivar en el último momento se llevó una cortada profunda en el pecho, pero no registró el dolor, ya que seguía anonadado con la hazaña de Ranma. Zabuza nunca había visto a alguien usar la espada de ese modo. Fue por su distracción que un kunai pudo hacerle una cortada en el brazo derecho.

"No bajes la guardia" dijo Kakashi sacando otro Kunai . Kakashi también estaba muy sorprendido por la hazaña de Ranma, pero como habían dicho antes, las preguntas para después.

Ranma se agachó y rápidamente recogió la vaina de su espada, para volver a guardarla.

Al mismo tiempo y bajo una señal invisible Ranma y Kakashi atacaron a Zabuza; Kakashi con un kunai en cada mano y Ranma solo con sus puños. Acabaron con Zabuza… solo para descubrir que era un clon de agua y que la niebla había espesado más.

"Grandioso" Ranma ironizó.

"Ehm, quien quiera que seas, si estás de nuestra parte te pediría que protegieras a mis alumnos por ahí, yo me encargaré de Zabuza" habló Kakashi.

"Está bien" dijo Ranma identificando a el hombre de piel gris como Zabuza.

Ranma fue hasta donde los niños e ignorando sus miradas se puso en una posición defensiva, listo para cualquier ataque.

Hasta ese momento Ranma había visto cosas muy raras en su vida y muchas técnicas impresionantes y poderosas, pero lo que vio a continuación fue simplemente lo más increíble que hubiese visto hasta ahora.

"**Suiton: Suiryudan no jutsu"** dijeron al unísono Kakashi y Zabuza mientras liberaban dos enormes dragones de agua que se golpearon entre sí.

Zabuza empieza a flaquear, aunque solo un ojo entrenado puede ver eso. Sin darse cuenta, había caído bajo los efectos oculares del Sharingan de Kakashi, por lo que se empieza a paralizar.

"**Suiton: Daibakufu no jutsu"** Kakashi utilizó otra técnica la cual golpeó con gran fuerza a Zabuza y lo estrelló contra un árbol, Kakashi estaba a punto de acabar con él cuando dos agujas senbon se clavaron en el cuello de Zabuza, aparentemente matándolo.

El responsable era un ninja rastreador de la aldea de la niebla.

"He estado buscando a Zabuza por un largo tiempo, gracias por capturarlo" agradece el asesino de Zabuza, para luego retirarse con el cuerpo del mismo.

"¿Qué diablos son los ninjas rastreadores?" se queja el chico rubio de atuendo horrible.

"Son los que se encargan de eliminar a los ninjas renegados de sus aldeas para evitar que los secretos que el ninja renegado porta sean capturados por aldeas rivales" explica Sakura.

_¿Ninjas?... me da la impresión de que ya no estoy en casa…_ piensa Ranma, que no sabe si estar alejado de Nerima es bueno o malo, claro que quería descansar un poco de su locura habitual aunque se haya calmado un poco, pero no quería preocupar a nadie.

Naruto hubiera dicho un comentario más, pero Kakashi se derrumbó cansado de la batalla, por lo que el viejo, el cual se llamaba Tazuna los guio a su casa. Ranma al ser invitado y no tener nada que hacer decidió acompañarles y aprender del nuevo lugar donde se encontraba.

"Usar el Sharingan toma mucha energía" admite Kakashi, es cual, se encontraba descansando.

"No debería usar el Sharingan tan a la ligera" comenta Sakura.

"… ¿En verdad aquel… ninja rastreador estaba ahí para matar a Zabuza?" preguntó Ranma, todos se le quedaron viendo ya que era la primera vez que hablaba desde la pelea contra Zabuza.

"Si, se supone" dijo Kakashi.

"Pues, esas agujas sin duda eran certeras, pero difícilmente mortales si me lo preguntas, solo pudo haberlo matado si golpeaba ya sea una vena o arteria para desangrarlo o un nervio fundamental, el problema es que no golpeó una vena o arteria ya que Zabuza no se desangró al instante y los nervios que podrían matarlo se encuentran en otra diferente parte del cuello de donde fue golpeado… sin embargo al haber golpeado una cierta terminación nerviosa en esa área pudo dejarlo inconsciente, si fue certero, incluso en un estado de media muerte…" explicó Ranma agradecido por las lecciones de anatomía y ciencia del doctor Tofu .

En la sala había un silencio sepulcral al darse cuenta de que Zabuza estaba, muy probablemente, vivo todavía.

Kakashi no estuvo sorprendido por mucho tiempo.

"Ahora, creo que al menos merecemos saber quién eres ¿no?" dijo Kakashi con un rastro de humor en su voz. Todos salieron de su shock de saber que Zabuza estaba vivo para voltear a ver a Ranma para oír su respuesta.

"Mi nombre es Ranma Saotome, vengo de un lugar… uh… lejano" contestó Ranma.

_Solo nos dijo su nombre, es igual a Kakashi-sensei_ pensaron Sakura, Naruto y Sasuke.

"Bueno, Ranma, ¿Dónde aprendiste a usar la espada así? Eres realmente impresionante, lo cual me lleva a pensar que has tenido entrenamiento, puede que alguien más te haya enseñado… pero puede que hayas aprendido de un ninja y si fue así entonces ¿Por qué no traes un protector que muestre de que aldea ninja vienes? Si no tienes una, me haces pensar que podrías ser un ninja renegado…" insinuó Kakashi entrecerrando su único ojo visible.

"No te confundas, mi estilo de pelea mano a mano es el estilo de mi familia, así como mi estilo de la espada, así que no, no soy ni eh sido un ninja nunca, simplemente gusto de buenas peleas y es así como llegué a ser tan bueno" Ranma estaba diciendo la verdad aunque algo incompleta deliberadamente.

"Um, Ranma-san, si viene de un lugar lejano ¿Qué hace aquí? Este es un lugar pobre, no veo porque alguien vendría desde un lugar lejano específicamente a un sitio como este" dijo la niña de pelo rosa.

_La chica es más inteligente de lo que aparenta… _ pensó Ranma "No vine precisamente buscando este lugar, como no tengo un lugar para vivir he estado viajando desde hace años y pues he llegado aquí" técnicamente, Ranma no estaba mintiendo.

Kakashi entrecierra un poco los ojos en esa declaración, pero no de forma sospechosa.

"Bueno, en vista de que Zabuza sigue con vida, que estoy débil y que mis alumnos son unos inútiles…" empezó Kakashi, ignorando las protestas de los Genin "me veo en la necesidad de hacer dos cosas, la primera es entrenar a mis queridos pero torpes pupilos y la segunda sería pedirle ayuda Ranma-san, su apoyo nos serviría mucho"

"Solo llámame Ranma, y supongo que está bien, pero si me disculpan, tengo algo que hacer, volveré en unas pocas horas" dijo Ranma saliendo de la casa de Tazuna.

Kakashi asintió "Bueno ustedes tres" dijo refiriéndose a los genin "mañana empezaremos su entrenamiento, ahora estoy demasiado débil como para enseñarles y creo que ustedes también podrían descansar un poco, lo necesitarán" y diciendo esto se fue de la habitación a descansar.

…

_Afuera, con Ranma…_

Ranma intentaba buscar algo de información de donde estaba. Un rápido vistazo al cielo le dijo que no estaba en Japón y probablemente en el planeta tierra tampoco, debido a que Ranma había pasado más de diez años de su vida viviendo al aire libre entrenando se había familiarizado con el cielo nocturno.

Lo cual lo llevó a la siguiente pregunta: Si no estaba en Japón o en la tierra para el caso, entonces, ¿dónde estaba?

Ranma caminaba por el pueblo tranquilo, era tarde y nadie salía de sus casas, probablemente por miedo a encontrarse con algún bandido o ninja de Gatou. Para su suerte, vio un pequeño local de fideos, Ranma tenía hambre y además tal vez podría oír algo de información útil ahí.

"Dame un Ramen de cerdo, por favor" Ranma dijo tras haber tomado asiento.

"Sale enseguida" contestó el hombre "Eres un forastero ¿verdad?" preguntó el dependiente.

"… si ¿Cómo lo supo?" preguntó sorprendido Ranma.

"Tu mirada, chico. Tu mirada no parece triste o apagada como la de los ciudadanos de este lugar" contestó el vendedor con un toque de tristeza.

"¿Qué es lo que ocurre para que la gente esté así?" preguntó Ranma.

"Gatou"

"¿Gatou?"

"Si, Gatou"

"Y ¿Quién es Gatou?"

"Te contaré" dijo el vendedor entregándole su Ramen a Ranma "Hace años, el país de la ola era una tierra muy próspera, hasta que llegó Gatou, destruyendo la industria de importación y exportación del país para luego monopolizarla y trayendo una pobreza extrema aquí" le explicó el vendedor con furia. "no solo eso, también ha sembrado el terror dentro de los habitantes, ya que aquí en el país de las olas no tenemos un aldea ninja que nos proteja y Gatou tiene dinero para contratar bandidos y ninjas, todo el que se opone a su monopolio es asesinado públicamente" soltó con rencor.

"Y ¿Qué pasa con el puente que están tratando de construir?" preguntó Ranma, apenas conteniendo su enojo.

"Ese puente es la oportunidad de acabar con el monopolio de Gatou y librar al país de las olas de su dominio" respondió.

Ranma no dijo más, cuando se iba parar para pagar el dependiente lo detuvo.

"Déjalo, he oído que ayudaste a Tazuna hace poco. Si el puente se logra terminar, seré yo quien esté en deuda contigo"

Ranma asintió y se fue de ahí.

Cuando volvió a la casa de Tazuna ya todos dormían, así que, para no molestar, Ranma salió y se durmió en el pasto afuera de la casa, mirando al cielo y prometiendo silenciosamente que el puente se iba a terminar, no importa a qué precio.

…

_A la mañana siguiente…_

"Ranma-san, Ranma-san" repetía Tsunami, la hija del constructor de puentes Tazuna

"¿Uh?" Ranma al fin abrió los ojos para encontrarse con una mujer bonita que intentaba despertarlo "¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién eres?" pregunta Ranma aún confundido

"Me llamo Tsunami, mi padre es Tazuna, por casualidad ¿Durmió aquí la noche pasada?" preguntó Tsunami.

"Uh, si, no quería molestar ya que todos estaban dormidos cuando regresé" dijo tímidamente Ranma pues no estaba acostumbrado a ser tratado con tanto respeto.

"No hubiera sido un problema" dijo Tsunami sintiéndose apenada por dejar que Ranma durmiera al aire libre "¿se nos unirá al desayuno, Ranma-san?"

"Si, en un momento voy, por cierto, no me trates tan formalmente… me hace sentir viejo" declaro Ranma con un ligero rubor.

"Está bien" sonrió Tsunami.

Unos minutos después, Ranma se había unido a Tazuna, Inari, Tsunami y el equipo 7 para el desayuno.

"¿Disfrutaste acampar?" preguntó Kakashi con humor buscando algo de conversación con Ranma.

"He dormido en peores lugares" Ranma se encogió de hombros.

En este punto todos en la mesa habían dejado sus conversaciones y prestaban atención a la charla entre Kakashi y Ranma, los cuales, no se dieron cuenta de la atención de más.

"¿Cómo cuáles?" preguntó Kakashi.

"Veamos, aquella vez en ese acantilado rocoso, en una caverna… la cual resultó ser la guarida de un oso, las ramas de un árbol realmente alto, en una piedra arriba de un estanque, sobre una pequeña mesa…" enumeró Ranma.

"Oh, ¿una pequeña mesa? ¿De qué tamaño sería la mesa precisamente?" preguntó Kakashi luciendo en verdad interesado a pesar de la trivialidad de la plática, lo cual hizo que a todos los demás en la mesa (excepto Ranma) les saliera una gota de sudor estilo anime.

"Pues digamos que más que una mesa parecía una silla" dijo Ranma cerrando los ojos.

"Oh vaya" dijo Kakashi, aparentemente sintiendo empatía con Ranma "que duro"

Ranma asintió, aún con los ojos cerrados.

El resto del desayuno estuvo tranquilo con la ocasional charla de Ranma y Kakashi y con los contantes murmullos de 'voy a superar a Sasuke' de Naruto.

Después del desayuno Kakashi tomó al equipo siete al bosque para comenzar el entrenamiento. Ranma los siguió para ver qué harían.

Ranma casi se cae de la impresión al ver que Kakashi estaba caminando sobre un árbol, así nada más. Ranma tenía su técnica de aferrarse al techo (ya saben, la que aparece en el anime donde Ranma cuando se asusta o se quiere ocultar salta al techo y de algún modo se adhiere a él) pero lo que Kakashi estaba haciendo era simplemente otro nivel.

_Quiero aprender a hacer eso… tal vez luego le pida que me enseñe, pero por ahora tango cosas que hacer_ y con eso Ranma se fue, lo último que escuchó fue que al parecer Sakura había logrado ya subir el árbol.

Dirigiéndose a un charco de agua, Ranma saltó con la intención de mojarse, de modo que una pelirroja tomó su lugar tras haber desatado la maldición de Jusenkyo .

_Será más fácil obtener información en mi forma de chica, además de que así no llamaré la atención innecesariamente sobre mi forma masculina _pensó Ranma en su forma femenina.

"Muy bien, ahora como hago esto…" indagó Ranma-chan en voz baja "… ¡lo tengo!"

Ranma fue hasta las calles donde había más gente, que en realidad no era mucha, luego sin que nadie la notara, ella (sí, porque en ese momento era un ella) subió a un edificio y luego saltó, aparentando darse un golpe en la cabeza. La gente comenzó a agruparse a su alrededor para ver si estaba bien.

"Eh, chica te encuentras bien" preguntó un hombre de mediana edad (40-50 años)

"Hmm, me duele la cabeza" dijo Ranma-chan mientras fingía levantarse con dificultad.

"Ese fue un buen golpe, ¿Por qué estabas allá arriba?" preguntó una mujer un poco menor que el otro hombre.

"No sé, no recuerdo nada" volvió a fingir Ranma-chan.

"¿No recuerdas nada? No te he visto por aquí antes, debes ser de otro lado ¿recuerdas de dónde vienes?" preguntó un hombre maduro (50-60 años)

"No recuerdo nada" indicó Ranma-chan.

"Ven, si en verdad no recuerdas nada entonces hay unas cuantas coas que debes saber" dijo una mujer, tan solo un poco mayor que él (o ella en este caso) sería de la edad de Kasumi.

La mujer llevó a Ranma-chan a su casa para explicarle mejor.

"¿No recuerdas absolutamente nada? ¿Ni las naciones elementales?" preguntó la mujer.

"No, nada" confirmó Ranma-chan.

"Mira, hay cinco grandes naciones elementales, el país del fuego, el país del rayo, el país del viento, el país del agua y el país de la tierra, el país más cercano de las grandes naciones elementales es el país del fuego, que está al noroeste de aquí, al norte está el país de los Osos y el país del Té" empezó a explicar la mujer.

_No son muy creativos con los nombres por aquí ¿verdad?... al menos confirmé mi sospecha… estoy en una especie de dimensión alternativa donde los ninjas existen… en mayor medida_ pensaba Ranma mientras seguía escuchando.

"Eh, um, ¿por qué las cinco grandes naciones elementales son más poderosas que cualquier otra nación?" preguntó Ranma-chan.

"Por sus respectivas aldeas ninja"

"¿Aldeas ninja?"

"Si, verás, los países usualmente tienen fuerza militar propia, pero las grandes naciones elementales, además de tener su propio ejército tienen una aldea ninja que sirve al gobernante de cada país, los ninjas con combatientes y asesinos expertos, los cuales realizan misiones a cambio de dinero, de hecho, actualmente hay un equipo de ninjas de Konohagakure, la aldea ninja del país de fuego, aquí en el país de las olas, para ayudar al señor Tazuna a terminar el puente que nos una al país de fuego para acabar con el monopolio de Gatou" explicó la mujer.

"¿Gatou?" Ranma fingió no saber nada.

"Si, desde que llegó monopolizó la industria de exportación del país, trayendo pobreza extrema, pero con el puente…"

"Pero si Gatou tiene dinero, entonces, ¿no podría él pagarle a algunos ninjas de otras aldeas para ayudarlo?" preguntó inocentemente Ranma-chan.

"Ya lo ha hecho. Ha contratado a Zabuza Momochi, un ninja renegado, los ninjas renegados, son los que han desertado de su aldea originaria, muchos se convierten en mercenarios, aunque algunos simplemente se retiran a vivir de manera tranquila. Zabuza está recibiendo dinero de Gatou, pero es sin duda más barato que contratar los servicios de una aldea shinobi" contestó la mujer.

"¡Ay! Lo siento ya debo irme, creo que se está haciendo tarde" dijo Ranma-chan parándose.

"Pero no tienes a donde ir" replicó la mujer.

"Um, pero, bueno, no quiero imponer… además puedo dormir bien al aire libre, y quisiera, er, saber más de dónde vengo, así que voy a investigar" dijo Ranma-chan.

"Está bien, pero si tienes problemas, no dudes en venir aquí ¿está bien?" preguntó la mujer.

"Si, está bien"

"Me llamo Megumi, por cierto" dijo Megumi.

"Fue un gusto, hasta luego" y con eso Ranma-chan salió de aquel sitio.

"Si Zabuza es la mitad de peligroso de lo que he oído, entonces debo empezar a entrenar más duro, después de todo, puede que pase un largo tiempo en esta dimensión" susurró Ranma-chan, en busca de agua caliente para luego ir a entrenar.

Ranma pasó los siguientes tres días bajo un arduo entrenamiento, pero no cualquier entrenamiento. De su anterior encuentro con Zabuza observó que éste golpeaba de manera en extrema sigilosa, aprovechando la escasa o nula visibilidad provocada por la neblina. No era la primera vez que hacía ese entrenamiento, pero era la primera vez que lo hacía tan arduamente, el entrenamiento consistía en taparse los ojos con una venda de modo que no pudiese ver nada y guiarse de sus otros sentidos. Antes, ese entrenamiento lo llevaba a cabo mientras su padre y Soun lo atacaban, pero ahora, a falta de un compañero de entrenamiento, Ranma se dispuso a intentar atravesar el bosque sin chocar con nada aún con la venda en los ojos.

Para el tercer día ya podía recorrer la mitad del bosque sin chocar con nada, pero no pudo llegar más lejos.

Se había estado encontrando con Kakashi y sus alumnos por cortos periodos de tiempo, lo cual le llevó a tener opiniones sobre ellos.

Kakashi le parecía alguien con mucha experiencia, tal vez incluso más que la de él mismo, a pesar de su relativamente corta vida. Ranma le consideraba una buena persona, a la cual podías pretender conocer sin saber realmente nada de él, debido a que se había dado cuenta de que Kakashi nunca revelaba nada de sí mismo en sus conversaciones. También tenía un gran sentido del humor, al menos en su opinión.

Sakura, ella era de quien tenía la opinión más vaga. No podía decir mucho de ella. Era obvio que Naruto estaba muy atraído por ella, pero también era obvio que Sakura quería a Sasuke. Ella era muy inteligente en opinión de Ranma y aparte de eso también era astuta, tenía pocas habilidades pero tenía un gran control sobre ellas, dándole una buena ventaja sobre la gente que tiene muchas habilidades, pero no tiene ni idea de cómo usarlas. Ella era bipolar, en opinión de Ranma, ella podía ser muy dulce y algo tímida, pero tenía un gran temperamento también. Ranma también pudo ver que tenía un complejo de inferioridad y poca seguridad de sí misma, aunque a primera vista no lo aparente.

En cuanto a Sasuke y Naruto… Ranma se sentía identificado con ambos. Ranma podía ver su deseo de volverse más fuertes en sus ojos, exactamente igual a él a su edad. La voluntad de no darse por vencido y lo optimista de Naruto eran cualidades compartidas con Ranma. La seriedad a la hora de entrenar y pelear, y la gran capacidad de aprendizaje de Sasuke eran casi iguales a la de Ranma.

Al final de los tres días, Ranma regresó a casa, cansado por su entrenamiento, de noche. Poco después, Sasuke y Naruto también entraron, ambos con sonrisas satisfechas en sus rostros a pesar de apenas poder mantenerse en pie.

"Y ustedes ¿Por qué tan felices?" preguntó Ranma casualmente.

La sonrisa de Sasuke solo se ensanchó de manera orgullosa, mientras que fue Naruto quien respondió.

"Al fin pudimos subir los arboles sin usar las manos" declaró feliz Naruto.

Y la quijada de Ranma casi cae al suelo.

Ranma no podía creerlo, esos niños de doce años sabían cosas que él no. No cualquier cosa, sino habilidades de pelea que son realmente útiles. Ranma terminó de cenar rápidamente y se levantó sin decir nada, con una mirada determinada en el rostro, Ranma salió hasta la entrada del bosque, donde se vendó los ojos y siguió con su entrenamiento.

Para el amanecer, Ranma había podido cruzar el bosque sin tropezar con nada.

(Nota: Si lo notaron, fueron tres días, por lo que el encuentro de Naruto y Haku ya ocurrió)

…

_A la mañana siguiente…_

Ranma despertó lentamente. Tras ir recordando su entrenamiento nocturno, donde se guio de sus sentidos del oído y olfato para atravesar el bosque, de modo que esos dos sentidos se habían afilado.

Ranma olió algo en el aire con su recién afilado sentido del olfato: sangre (Nota: no se debe subestimar el olfato de un Saotome ¡está diseñado para oler comida a largas distancias!)(Nota dos: el olfato de Ranma es notablemente más agudo que el de un shinobi rango jonin promedio, pero ni de lejos tan bueno como un Inuzuka o un perro ninja; su sentido del oído también es mucho más desarrollado de lo usual, debido a su reciente entrenamiento y a los ataques sorpresa de los que ha sido víctima durante su estancia en Nerima)

Cerca de ahí estaba la fuente del olor, que era un jabalí muerto… por un arma de filo. Alarmado, Ranma fue a casa de Tazuna rogando que Tsunami y Inari estuvieran a salvo, pero cuando llegó vio a Naruto derrotando a los dos bandidos que intentaron tomar a Tsunami.

_Parece que no tenía de qué preocuparme…_ pensaba Ranma mientras veía a Naruto terminar de encargarse de los bandidos. Luego se marchó al puente.

Pero al llegar había una espesa niebla, lo cual confirmó las sospechas de Ranma.

Para despejar la neblina, Ranma sacó su espada e infundió ki frío, resultante del alma de hielo, en el filo del arma, para luego lanzar una ráfaga de aire helado a alta presión, lo cual despejó la niebla. Ranma pudo ver a Sasuke atrapado en algún tipo de espejos, también vio a Kakashi y Zabuza, los cuales ahora lo miraban. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Ranma al ver la gran cicatriz en el pecho de Zabuza, resultante de la cortada que le había hecho en su encuentro pasado.

"Bueno, bueno, pero si es Zabuza, el demonio cicatrizado de la niebla" dijo Ranma con desdén.

"… vas a pagar por eso" dijo con Zabuza en tono frío, pero obviamente enojado.

Después de unos instantes, la niebla espesó una vez más, reduciendo la visibilidad casi a cero. Kakashi estaba perdido, pero justo antes de que hiciera su jutsu de invocación, pudo escuchar el sonido del metal golpeando al metal.

"Ranma, ¿acaso tu…?" empezó a decir Kakashi, dejando en claro su pregunta.

"Sí, estoy pelando contra Zabuza, no lo puedo ver, tengo los ojos cerrados, pero… puedo oír su respiración, puedo sentir la vibración del aire con sus movimientos, puedo oler su sudor… no te preocupes Kakashi, es como si le estuviese viendo con seis ojos, a pesar de tener lo míos cerrados"

Kakashi estaba absolutamente incrédulo, ¡ni siquiera un jonin de élite tenía tan afinados los sentidos de ese modo!

Los sonidos de pelea iban y venían de lugares diferentes, el sonido del acero golpeando acero… Kakashi apenas podía seguir el movimiento con su sentido del oído.

Claro que fue ahí donde el ninja rubio más hiperactivo de Konoha se hizo presente, distrayendo momentáneamente a Zabuza y Kakashi con su discurso acerca de cómo ahora todo estaba bien. Kakashi estaba irritado ¡Naruto pudo usar el factor sorpresa para cambiar el rumbo de la lucha y en lugar de eso dio uno de sus tontos discursos!

Pero para Ranma, esa distracción fue todo lo que necesitó.

Con un movimiento veloz Ranma le lanzó adelante, buscando un corte en el pecho de Zabuza como la última vez, ya que si golpeaba una herida recién cicatrizada, el daño sería letal e incapacitaría a Zabuza, pero no necesariamente matándolo.

Pero Zabuza reaccionó en el último momento.

Segundos después, la niebla se había despejado de nuevo, gracias a otra ráfaga de aire frío a presión de Ranma. Ya el ambiente despejado dejó ver a Zabuza en el suelo, con una herida profunda en el mismo sitio que Ranma pudo golpear en su encuentro pasado. Claramente sufría de un gran dolor.

"Ahora no podrás luchar, estás herido y luchar de ese modo es suicidio, además del agotamiento que ya debes de tener, y conforme pase el tiempo la pérdida de sangre te debilitará más… pero mi plan tampoco fue perfecto" declaró Ranma, para que segundos después una cortada profunda apareciera en su hombro derecho siguiendo por el pecho hasta terminar en el abdomen "lograste cortarme también en el último momento"

Zabuza solo lo miró con odio.

"Ranma, has sido de gran ayuda en esta lucha, de verdad. Nunca pensé que un civil llegara a derrotar a un ninja renegado del nivel de Zabuza" lo felicitó Kakashi.

"Ah, no fue nada, todo fue gracias a la distracción que hizo tu alumno al llegar, dale las gracias a él" Ranma decidió ser modesto por esa vez.

"Ah, no fue nada" Naruto se sonrojó, no acostumbrado a ser felicitado.

"Pero ahora, debemos acabar con el" dijo Kakashi sonando grave "**Chidori"**

Justo antes de que Kakashi pudiera acabar con Zabuza… Haku, el ninja que antes había asegurado estaba ahí para matar a Zabuza, se interpuso, recibiendo él el ataque.

Kakashi tenía los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa.

Fue una verdadera lástima, ya que después de recuperase de su Shock, Kakashi mató a Zabuza lanzándole cinco Kunai. Ranma solo cerró los ojos en señal de respeto mientras una lágrima salía de su ojo izquierdo.

Todo estuvo en silencio unos momentos, hasta que una desagradable risa se oyó en el lugar.

"Por lo que veo, acabaron con Zabuza, pensaba hacerlo yo mismo, pero ustedes me ahorraron el trabajo, sin embargo estos bandidos ya están pagados, deben matar a alguien, y ustedes interfieren en mis planes" dejo un hombre de estatura baja, vestido elegantemente y con lentes oscuros, tras él, estaban decenas de bandidos y mercenarios.

"Gatou" escupió con odio Tazuna.

"Ya veremos enano" dijo Ranma también con rencor después de haber presenciado la pobreza de la gente de aquel sitio.

"Ranma, no puedes pelear, tus heridas…" pero Kakashi se calló al notar que Ranma ya no tenía ninguna herida, ni siquiera una cicatriz.

"Te lo explico luego" dijo Ranma.

Sasuke también se unió a ellos. Curioso, Ranma no recordaba que Sasuke tuviera ojos rojos.

Pero justo cuando el combate iba a iniciar con una gran desventaja… apareció Inari, y con él, decenas de ciudadanos del país de las olas con armas improvisadas, dispuestos a hacer frente a Gatou y sus bandidos.

"**Kage bunshin no jutsu"** Naruto creó varios clones de sombras (asombrando a Ranma) dispuesto a no dejar que Gatou ganara.

"**Kage bunshin no jutsu"** Kakashi creó también varios clones de sombras.

Los bandidos huyeron asustados.

Gatou estaba a punto de seguirlos, cuando Kakashi se lo impidió.

"**Chidori"**

Y ese fue el fin de Gatou y de la pobreza del país de las olas.

…

_Una semana después…_

El puente que uniría al país de las olas con el país del fuego estaba finalmente terminado. El equipo siete está a punto de irse de vuelta a Konoha y todo el pueblo estaba ahí para despedirlos con gran gratitud.

"El puente se llamará, ¡el gran puente Ranma!" Tazuna declaró sonriente.

"¡¿Qué?!" gritaron todo el equipo siete y Ranma.

"No, no ,no, digo ¿Por qué llamarían a un puente por mi nombre?" preguntó Ranma.

"Fuiste tú el que enfrentó a Zabuza y logró vencerlo, a pasar de que fue Kakashi quien lo mató, sin ti el puente no se hubiera acabado" declaró Tazuna.

"Creo que están exagerando" dijo Ranma apenado "pero entonces creo que al menos deben darme la oportunidad de dar una sugerencia para el nombre"

"Está bien" aceptó Tazuna.

"El gran puente Naruto" dijo Ranma.

"¡¿Qué?!" volvieron a gritar el equipo siete y Tazuna.

"Si, sé que es algo torpe" empezó Ranma ignorando el grito indignado de Naruto "y que no es el genin (Ranma había oído de las clasificaciones ninja) más brillante por ahí, pero… cuando él y Sasuke consiguieron subir al árbol, me motivaron para continuar el entrenamiento que me permitió derrotar a Zabuza, además, él le devolvió la esperanza a Inari, el cual reclutó a los ciudadanos para enfrentar a Gatou, creo que sería un buen nombre para el puente…"

"Entonces, el gran puente Naruto será" declaró Tazuna.

"¿Qué harás ahora Ranma?" preguntó Kakashi.

"Viajaré en busca de un lugar que pueda llamar hogar" técnicamente Ranma no estaba mintiendo.

"…" Kakashi suspiró al sentir la mirada penetrante de sus tres genin "nos preguntábamos si te gustaría acompañarnos a Konoha, hay muchos bandidos y ninjas renegados por ahí, en Konoha al menos tendrás algo de estabilidad…" ante la invitación los tres genin sonrieron, Naruto y Sakura de forma feliz y Sasuke solo dio una pequeña sonrisa.

"¡Sí! ¡Sí! Ranma, anda acompáñanos" gritaba Naruto "y si pudieras enseñarme una de tus técnicas…"

"Ni si quiera lo pienses mocoso" dijo divertido Ranma al ver a Naruto hacer pucheros.

"Sería un honor que nos acompañara" dijo Sakura, sintiéndose segura entre Kakashi y Ranma.

"Konoha se beneficiaría con un shinobi de tu nivel" admitió Sasuke.

Entonces Ranma se enfrentó a dos opciones: vivir por tiempo indefinido solo, al aire libre, en un mundo desconocido, con un montón de gente fuerte no precisamente con buenas intenciones, o ir a Konoha, una aldea donde al menos no tendría que luchar constantemente para sobrevivir, donde podría aprender del nuevo lugar donde estaba, donde podría aprender nuevas técnicas y donde ya tenía, al menos, cuatro conocidos.

Eligió ir a Konoha.

…

Notas del autor: Jeje, dos capítulos en un solo día. No tengo nada más que decir. ¿Review?


	3. El nuevo shinobi de Konoha

Notas del autor: He, aquí está: los primero días de Ranma en Konoha. No poseo ni Naruto ni Ranma ½, no me demanden por favor.

**Un gran destino.**

Ranma estaba impresionado por la cantidad de animales salvajes de camino del país de las olas a Konoha. Pero estaba aún más impresionado al ver Konoha, en especial por el monumento a los Hokage. Ranma había visto y oído hablar de estatuas en honor a algunas personas, pero ese monumento era algo de otro nivel.

Los guardias de la entrada indagaron acerca de la presencia de Ranma, pero fueron tranquilizados por Kakashi. Los tres genin fueron enviados a descansar mientras Ranma y Kakashi se dirigían a la oficina del Hokage.

El Hokage era un hombre viejo en un traje blanco y un sombrero con el Kanji 'fuego' escrito en el. Pero Ranma no se dejó llevar por su apariencia, sabía que aquel anciano era mucho más fuerte de lo que aparentaba.

"Ah, Kakashi, por lo que veo terminaron la misión en el país de las olas ¿nada importante que reportar?" preguntó el Hokage.

"Durante el transcurso de la misión apareció Zabuza Momochi, ninja renegado de Kirigakure, lo cual aumentó el rango de la misión de rango C a rango A, a pesar de eso no hubo mayores dificultades, los genin a mi cargo han sido enviados a descansar, el viaje de regreso fue largo después de todo" explicó Kakashi.

Ranma se sentía ignorado.

"Pero ¿Quién es tu acompañante Kakashi? ¿Alguien de quien deba preocuparme?" preguntó el Hokage.

"No, Hokage-sama, al menos no el tipo de preocupación que supone" dijo rápidamente Kakashi.

"Ah, ya veo. ¿Quién es usted joven?" preguntó el Hokage.

"Me llamo Ranma Saotome, señor" contestó Ranma sin saber si decir más o no.

"Hokage-sama, Ranma aquí fue de gran ayuda en la misión, fue él quien derrotó a Zabuza y el que nos dio la oportunidad de éxito bajo el jutsu de niebla de Zabuza" explicó Kakashi.

"Oh, eso es muy impresionante, ¿Cuántos años tienes, joven?" preguntó Sarutobi.

"Tengo dieciocho" contestó Ranma.

"Dieciocho años y has derrotado a uno de los ninjas renegados más buscados de clasificación A. Si la mitad de mis shinobi tuvieran la mitad de tu talento sin duda habría gran paz en el mundo por el miedo de las otras naciones a atacar a Konoha y al país del fuego" declaró el Hokage.

Ranma no pudo evitar inflar su orgullo.

"Hokage-sama, Ranma aquí no tiene lugar donde quedarse, además, él ha expresado su interés en convertirse en un shinobi de Konoha, puedo dar fe de que sus habilidades de batalla son extraordinarias, y que, con el debido entrenamiento sería un gran shinobi" dijo Kakashi.

"Muy bien. Ranma Saotome, desde hoy hasta que adquieras las habilidades necesarias para ser considerado genin, estás bajo entrenamiento de Kakashi Hatake como sensei personal. Ahora antes de continuar, ¿juras lealtad al Hokage y a la aldea de Konoha?" preguntó Sarutobi buscando algún signo de engaño en Ranma.

"Lo juro"

"¿Juras proteger este pueblo al máximo de tu capacidad como ninja y habitante de Konoha?"

"Lo juro"

Sarutobi no pudo encontrar ningún signo de engaño.

"Bienvenido al pueblo Ranma" el Hokage sonrió.

"Es un honor… Hokage-sama"

…

_Afuera…_

_Diez minutos después…_

Ranma estaba siguiendo a Kakashi por las calles de Konoha. Le estaba siguiendo porque se supone que él lo llevaría a su nuevo apartamento, donde viviría por tiempo indefinido.

Llegaron a un edificio humilde pero bien construido, donde Kakashi saludó al recepcionista para luego guiar a Ranma a su nueva vivienda.

"Aquí" dijo Kakashi deteniéndose en una puerta que tenía el número 27 "entra y explora un poco, también te recomiendo que descanses, te esperaré en el campo de entrenamiento número 15 en dos horas, si no sabes llegar a él simplemente pregunta a quien tenga el protector con la insignia de Konoha" y con eso Kakashi se fue, dejando a Ranma explorar su nuevo dominio.

El lugar era pequeño pero acogedor, solo una habitación con una cama, un ropero y una pequeña mesa, un baño, una cocina con lo esencial y una sala de estar con una mesa de piedra y una televisión pequeña.

Ranma fue a la cama y enseguida se durmió.

…

_Dos horas después…_

"Maldición, llego tarde a mi primera lección" Ranma maldijo mientras se levantaba y se preparaba para irse. "Lo peor es que no comí nada…" se lamentaba.

Al salir, se dio cuenta de que no sabía dónde estaban los campos de entrenamiento. Así que le preguntó a la primera persona que vio.

"Hey, um, ¿sabes dónde está el campo de entrenamiento número 15?"

Y esa fue la pregunta que selló su destino.

La mujer a la que le había preguntado era solo uno, o a lo mucho dos años mayor que Kasumi. Tenía el pelo morado en una coleta y era de ojos cafés. Ranma la consideró bastante hermosa, claro, hasta que ella le regaló una sonrisa francamente enferma.

"Claro, claro, pero ¿Para qué quieres ir allá?" preguntó Anko Mitarashi.

"Uh, yo, voy con mi sensei" dijo Ranma sin dejar de sentir aquella sensación de inquietud.

"¿Un sensei? ¿Significa que eres un genin? ¿A tu edad?" ella dijo con algo de burla.

"Mira, yo acabo de llegar a Konoha ¿sí? Yo no he tenido entrenamiento ninja antes" declaró Ranma.

"y ¿Por qué empezar ahora?" preguntó Anko curiosa.

"Me vieron pelear, y como soy espectacular, me pidieron que me convirtiera en shinobi de Konoha desde luego" dijo Ranma dejando que su ego hablara por él.

"¿Te importaría demostrar eso?" preguntó Anko en tono de reto

"Cuando quieras"

"Bien, tú y yo, en una semana, en el campo de entrenamiento 15, al mediodía, no faltes" dijo Anko preparándose para irse.

"Espera" Ranma la llamó.

"Si quieres saber mi nombre, soy Anko, Anko Mitarashi" dijo Anko guiñándole un ojo a Ranma.

"Er, soy Ranma, Ranma Saotome, pero, lo que te iba a preguntar era ¿Dónde está el campo de entrenamiento 15?" contestó Ranma.

"Pfft, de todos modos ¿Quién es tu sensei?" preguntó Anko.

"Uh, Kakashi Hatake"

"Entonces, tenemos dos horas antes de que él aparece allí"

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Todos en Konoha saben que Kakashi es el shinobi más impuntual del mundo ninja"

"Maldición"

"Bueno, estamos atrapados juntos por dos horas. Vamos por algo de comer"

"Me parece bien, no he comido nada desde el desayuno"

"Supongo que por ser nuevo no tienes dinero"

"Er…"

"Me lo imaginaba, pago yo, pero la próxima vez, tú vas a pagar" sentenció Anko.

_La próxima vez…_ repetía mentalmente Ranma.

Anko ya había comido algo de Dango antes, así que fueron a Ichiraku Ramen.

Después de ordenar y de recibir sus pedidos por Ayame (la linda hija de Teuchi) empezaron a comer.

"Hace tiempo me dijiste genin, entonces ¿tú que eres? ¿Una chunin?" preguntó Ranma buscando conversación.

"No, yo soy una poderosa Tokubetsu Jonin, especializada en el rastreo" declaró Anko orgullosamente. "de todos modos, dijiste que te vieron pelear, ¿que fue tan impresionante acerca de eso como para que Kakashi quisiera traerte a Konoha?"

"No lo sé muy bien, pero derroté a un hombre llamado Zabuza Momochi…"

Anko se quedó paralizada, con los fideos a medio comer en su boca. Después de unos momentos ella tragó rápidamente.

"¡Zabuza Momochi! ¡¿EL Zabuza Momochi del libro bingo?! ¡¿El ninja renegado clasificación A de kirigakure?!" exclamaba Anko incrédula.

"Si ese"

Anko abrió mucho los ojos. De pronto ya no se sentía tan segura sobre su encuentro con Ranma.

Y Ranma notó eso.

"Si tienes miedo podemos cancelar nuestra pelea…" dijo tentativamente Ranma.

"Ni hablar" Anko desechó el temor gracias a su orgullo.

"Qué bueno, hubiera sido decepcionante que te retiraras de nuestra pelea"

"Eso no sucederá"

"De cualquier modo, voy a ganar"

"Sigue soñando" gruñó Anko "Entonces, ¿de dónde vienes?"

"De un país lejano, pero lo abandoné cuando era niño, desde entonces he estado viajando para perfeccionar mis habilidades"

"¿Eso significa que desde niño no vives en un lugar estable?" preguntó Anko a lo que Ranma asintió "… debió ser difícil"

"Lo fue"

"¿Y estuviste solo?"

"hasta hace dos años viajaba con mi padre, él también fue mi sensei"

"Debió ser buen sensei si en verdad eres tan bueno como alardeas"

"Él no fue buen sensei, yo fui buen alumno"

"Vaya, no es bueno querer llevarse todo el crédito"

"Tal vez haya sido mi padre, pero también era un bastardo que siempre me usó para su conveniencia"

Los ojos de Anko se abrieron al notar que ella también había sido usada por su sensei: Orochimaru.

No volvieron a hablar, se quedaron en un cómodo silencio. Luego de la comida, Anko estaba mostrando a Ranma unos cuantos lugares de interés a Ranma para matar el tiempo. Luego finalmente fue llevado al campo de entrenamiento 15.

"Recuerda" dijo Ranma "en una semana"

"Aquí estaré" sonrió Anko para luego irse.

Minutos después, apareció Kakashi.

"¿Me perdí de algo?"

…

_Apartamento de Ranma…_

_Mañana siguiente…_

"Bla bla bla bla" repetía Ranma "los sellos manuales son importantes para los jutsus bla bla bla, el chakra es la combinación de la energía física presente en cada célula del cuerpo y la energía espiritual adquirida con entrenamiento y experiencia" repetía Ranma irritado.

El día anterior Ranma había aprendido todos los sellos manuales básicos, lo cual no fue realmente difícil, de hecho, fue fácil. Sin embargo Kakashi insistió que los siguiera practicando a pesar de ya haberlos dominado.

Ranma también notó que la energía espiritual, una de las energías de las que está formado el chakra, era, básicamente, ki, y que al combinarse con su energía física (la cual también era mucha) formaba chakra. Así que Ranma pudo descifrar como moldear chakra también, en cuanto terminara de combinar su ki con su energía física tendría una cantidad enorme de chakra. Pero había un problema: el proceso de moldear chakra era lento y tedioso; de hecho, desde el día anterior, hasta la mañana, Ranma no había dejado de moldear chakra y apenas tenía suficiente como para ser considerado un genin débil.

Decidiendo hacer una pausa en su moldeo de chakra, Ranma fue al campo de entrenamiento 15, donde empezó a practicar la única otra cosa que Kakashi le había enseñado: el manejo de los kunai y la precisión con las shuriken.

…

_Mientras tanto…_

_En la oficina del Hokage…_

"Ah, Kakashi. ¿A qué debo tu visita? ¿Hay algo que reportar acerca de tu nuevo estudiante?" preguntó Hiruzen.

"Solo una cosa" contestó Kakashi.

"¿Qué es?"

"Ranma es un prodigio, Hokage-sama" declaró contundente y seriamente Kakashi.

"Ha habido muchos prodigios…"

"No cualquier prodigio, me arriesgaría a decir que es… un prodigio entre prodigios" dijo Kakashi seriamente.

"Y ¿Qué te lleva a concluir eso?" preguntó el Hokage sorprendido e interesado.

"Ayer, Ranma aprendió los sellos manuales básicos a la perfección en cinco minutos, he visto ninjas de nivel chunin que aún tienen problemas con los sellos, además, después de otros veinte minutos, fue capaz de realizar los sellos de tal modo que yo realmente pensé que estaba viendo a un jonin de élite realizar sellos manuales" contestó Kakashi.

"Si bien eso es realmente muy impresionante, no creo que sea digno de ser un prodigio entre prodigios…" pero a pesar de su respuesta, Sarutobi estaba realmente muy sorprendido.

"No solo eso Hokage-sama, en el entrenamiento de armas se mostró muy diestro con el armamento shinobi básico, a pesar de haber declarado nunca haber usado ese tipo de armas antes, su puntería aún necesita trabajo, pero, en un día, su habilidad con los kunai y las shuriken es digna de un genin con varios años de preparación" Kakashi siguió explicando.

Esta vez Sarutobi ni siquiera lo interrumpió "Continúa" dijo el Hokage ocultando su sorpresa.

"Lo que más me impresionó, fue su moldeo de chakra, Hokage-sama, hasta ayer, el chakra de Ranma era inexistente, nulo. Ayer le expliqué la teoría subyacente para moldear chakra y solo con eso fue capaz de empezar a moldearlo; hace unos minutos decidí ir cerca de su apartamento y usé el Sharingan para ver su chakra, Hokage-sama, Ranma ahora tiene casi la misma cantidad de chakra que un genin promedio" dijo Kakashi, su voz dejaba oír su asombro.

Sarutobi estaba estupefacto, pero se obligó a controlarse.

"Kakashi ¿en cuánto tiempo crees tú que Ranma pueda ser considerado un genin?" preguntó Sarutobi.

"Una semana a lo mucho, pero si me pide mi opinión, diría que en tres días" contestó Kakashi con seguridad.

"Eso lo haría la persona que ha cursado la academia ninja en el menor tiempo en la historia de Konoha" murmuró Sarutobi "Kakashi, no me has contado a detalle lo que pasó en el país de las olas…" la orden tácita era clara.

"Señor, debo reportarle que Ranma tiene un nivel de taijutsu muy superior al promedio"

"¿Qué tan alto es este nivel?"

"Sin duda alguna, yo no podría esperar pelear con él mano a mano y ganar" declaró Kakashi seguro de sus palabras.

"Tú eres un gran maestro de taijutsu… sin embargo no eres el mejor, así que dime, ¿crees que Maito Gai podría vencer a Ranma?" preguntó el Hokage.

"La pelea sería mucho más reñida, pero incluso con las ocho puertas de Gai… yo apostaría por Ranma" contestó Kakashi.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó estupefacto Sarutobi; después de todo, Gai es (o era) el mejor especialista en taijutsu de Konoha y el país del fuego.

"Señor, he sido… 'rival' de Gai durante años, y si bien no he visto todos sus movimientos, al menos me he podido dar una buena idea de las habilidades máximas de Gai, las cuales son impresionantes, pero en el país de las olas Ranma coincidió puño por puño y patada con patada con Zabuza Momochi, sin mucho esfuerzo aparentemente. La fuerza de Ranma es sobrehumana ya que vi cómo sin esfuerza chocó su Katana con la espada gigante de Zabuza y logró retenerla sin dificultad con una mano… es bien sabido que la fuerza de Zabuza es increíble ya que puede manejar su Kubikiribocho como si su peso no fuera nada a pesar de ser un arma gigante, y aun así, Ranma le superó fácilmente… en cuanto a su velocidad… diría que es igual, sino es que más rápido que mi sensei, el rayo amarillo de Konoha, cuarto Hokage, el shinobi más veloz del mundo: Minato Namikaze, esto claro, sin su Hiraishin" declaró Kakashi

En este punto, Sarutobi dejó caer su pipa mientras su cara mostraba un gran shock.

"Mencionaste el uso de una Katana, dime ¿Qué tan hábil es con la espada?" preguntó el Hokage recién recuperado de su asombro.

"Suficientemente hábil como para combatir sin dificultad a cualquier maestro de armas en Konoha" dijo Kakashi.

"Trae a Ranma aquí en dos horas Kakashi" pidió el Hokage después de unos momentos de silencio.

"Si, Hokage-sama" y con eso Kakashi se fue en una nube de humo.

"Un prodigio entre prodigios… no ha habido uno desde Itachi Uchiha, y antes de él, desde Minato Namikaze, y antes de él, desde Hashirama Senju…" murmuró Sarutobi.

…

_Dos horas después…_

Ranma caminaba muy nervioso hasta el despacho del Hokage. Hacía unos minutos Kakashi había aparecido en el campo de entrenamiento, y con voz grave le dijo que el Hokage quería verlo.

"Ranma, entra" se oyó la voz de Sarutobi desde adentro.

Tragando saliva, Ranma entró al despacho

Sarutobi no estaba solo, un hombre rubio de ojos verdes, con el mismo tipo de chaleco verde que Kakashi usaba estaba ahí.

"Ranma, este es Inoichi, uno de los mejores ninjas sensores de Konoha. Inoichi, este es Ranma… la persona de la que te hablé" los presentó Sarutobi.

"Un gusto, Ranma-san" saludó Inoichi.

"Um, solo Ranma, por favor. Es un placer también" contestó Ranma.

"Ranma, Inoichi está aquí para hacerte… unos exámenes. Ahora te vas a preguntar, que tipo de exámenes o para qué. Pues bien, estos exámenes no estaban planeados, pero tras ver tu progreso en las artes ninja tan… impresionante, insisto que estas pruebas son necesarias" explicó el Hokage.

"Um, si usted insiste…" accedió algo inseguro Ranma.

"Bien Ranma" habló Inoichi "siéntate y relaja tu mente, esto puede tardar unos cuantos minutos. Cierra los ojos Ranma"

Ranma lo hizo, luego sintió la mano de Inoichi en su frente… luego nada.

…_Diez minutos después…._

"Listo" murmuró un estupefacto Inoichi como Ranma empezaba a despertar.

"¿Y bien?" preguntó el Hokage.

"Ranma ¿puedes salir y esperarnos afuera un momento?" preguntó Inoichi.

"Um, claro" dijo Ranma saliendo.

"Hokage-sama, no me va a creer esto…" dijo Inoichi aún sorprendido

"Inténtalo" sonrió Sarutobi.

Inoichi abrió la boca para hablar.

…

_Aproximadamente dos horas después…_

"Déjame ver si entendí bien. Ranma es de otra dimensión donde existen dioses fénix, príncipes dragón y artistas marciales casi tan buenos como un jonin promedio. Ranma estuvo en un viaje de entrenamiento de doce años con su padre donde su mismo padre lo tiró 87 veces en un pozo lleno de gatos hambrientos envuelto en pescado cuando solo tenía seis años. Años después obtuvo una maldición a base de agua que lo cambia de sexo según la temperatura del agua, pero es hombre. Luego llegó a un lugar llamado Nerima en un país llamado Japón donde vivió en un tal dojo Tendo, donde se vieron unas de las más grandes peleas jamás vistas tanto en éste mundo, como en el mundo de Ranma, entonces dos años después Ranma estaba almorzando durante un receso cuando de repente apareció en medio de la batalla de Kakashi contra Zabuza en el país de las olas y luego se las arregló para derrotar a Zabuza…"

"Er, sí Hokage-sama"

"Estoy muy viejo para esto" dijo Sarutobi sacando una botella de sake y tomando un poco "¿Quieres Inoichi?"

"Creo que por una vez no me vendría mal"

"Perfecto, pero has pasar a Ranma"

Inoichi salió y regresó unos instantes después con Ranma atrás de él. Ambos tomaron asiento.

"Ranma, tienes dieciocho años, acompáñanos con algo de sake" dijo Sarutobi sirviéndose más, para luego llenar otros dos pequeños vasos, uno para Inoichi y otro para Ranma.

Ranma aceptó solo por cortesía.

"Así que Ranma, ¿Por qué no nos habías dicho que eras de otra dimensión?" preguntó casualmente Sarutobi.

Ranma se congeló.

"¿Y bien?" presionó Inoichi.

"Um, no pensé que me creerían, ni siquiera sé cómo llegué aquí" confesó Ranma "Pero, ¿Cómo lo supieron?"

"Cuando Inoichi puso su mano en tu frente te leyó la mente, sabemos todo lo que has vivido. Pero no te preocupes, este será un secreto tan bien guardado como tú quieras. De nosotros no saldrá ninguna palabra, pero si quieres decirle a alguien la verdad entonces es tu responsabilidad" dijo el Hokage para alivio de Ranma.

"Gracias Hokage-sama"

"Pero ahora, tenemos que crear una identidad falsa para el público, solo añadiremos unas pocas cosas a tu versión. Si te preguntan de dónde vienes tu contestarás que del país de la nieve y que estás aquí porque abandonaste el país antes de poder entrar en las filas shinobi de yukigakure. Por cierto Ranma, comprobamos tu lealtad hacía Konoha, en cuanto termines el entrenamiento básico de Kakashi, serás considerado como el nuevo genin de Konoha" lo felicitó el Hokage.

"Es un honor, Hokage-sama" contestó Ranma.

"Pero las siguientes horas tendrás un curso intensivo de geografía e historia de ésta dimensión para que puedas pasar como cualquier ninja" sonrió Inoichi.

Ranma gimió. Era increíble su mala suerte ¡Más escuela!

…

_Un curso intensivo de siete horas después…_

Ranma salió exhausto. La verdad es que el curso había terminado media hora antes, pero para celebrar su pronta afiliación como shinobi de Konoha Ranma se había quedado bebiendo sake… y su resistencia al alcohol era la de un pollo.

Entonces un Ranma ebrio fue visto caminando por las calles de Konoha, aunque gracias a su entrenamiento logró evitar chocar con personas o puestos, hasta que perdió el equilibrio e inevitablemente chocó con alguien.

"¿R-Ranma?" preguntó una voz… femenina.

Siendo sinceros, Anko también había bebido un poco esa noche, pero tenía gran control sobre sus actos además de tener una buena resistencia al alcohol.

"A-Ahnkhoooo" dijo Ranma borracho al reconocerla.

"Mírate nada más" Anko meneó la cabeza en forma negativa.

"H-Hey, tú también hueles a alcohol" dijo Ranma con voz gangosa.

"Si, pero no estoy ebria" dijo irritada mientras ayudaba a Ranma a mantenerse en pie.

"Q-Que mal. Te verías muy linda" dijo Ranma con un tono sarcástico, el cual no se notó por su ebriedad.

"R-Ranma" se sonrojó Anko y no precisamente por el alcohol. Nadie la había llamado linda desde hace muchos años, cuando Orochimaru dejó la aldea ya que desde entonces todos los ciudadanos la veían con rencor como si fuera a traicionar al pueblo también. "Ranma ¿Dónde vives?" preguntó Anko tras haberse recuperado de su sonrojo.

"¿Para qué quieres saber?" Ranma entrecerró los ojos.

"Pues para llevarte a tu casa, mírate nada más, apenas puedes estar en pie" dijo Anko

"¡Mientes! Tu solo quieres aprovecharte de mí, ¡Mujer pervertida!" acusó Ranma.

El comentario no le agradó a Anko, de hecho, una vena empezó a palpitar cómicamente en su cabeza "Oye, oye, quien querría aprovecharse de un genin como tú" dijo socarronamente.

"Yo soy el mejor en lo que hago… y eso quiere decir todo" sonrió Ranma.

Anko se sonrojó al entender la implicación de la frase de Ranma.

"P-pues no te creo" dijo Anko intentando y fallando en ocultar su rubor.

Ranma de pronto volteó a verla seriamente, estaban tan cerca que sus narices se tocaban… luego de unos cuantos segundos una sonrisa tonta y un sonrojo aparecieron en el rostro de Ranma. Antes de que Anko pudiera empezar a descifrar que significaba eso sintió como Ranma juntaba sus labios con los suyos en un beso apasionado… francés.

Después de casi un minuto, Ranma se separó de Anko y soltó una risilla.

Anko tenía la cara completa y absolutamente roja. En parte por vergüenza y en parte por furia. Ranma le había robado su primer beso… mientras estaba ebrio, lo cual enojó a Anko más allá de la creencia, pero le fue imposible tomar venganza pues debía admitir que le había gustado… y que lo había correspondido.

Antes de que Anko pudiera decir algo, se dio cuenta de que Ranma se había quedado dormido.

"Sheesh, ni modo, te llevaré a mi apartamento, pero dormirás en el sofá" murmuró Anko mientras se llevaba el cuerpo inmóvil de Ranma.

…

_A la mañana siguiente…_

_Apartamento de Anko…_

"¡Qué demonios hago aquí!" fue lo primero que dijo, o más bien gritó Ranma, exactamente cuatro segundos después de despertar.

Unos instantes después apareció Anko por un pasillo, con el pelo alborotado, cara somnolienta, un cepillo de dientes en la boca y solo vestida con un camisón blanco y unas bragas del mismo color.

Ranma se sonrojó profundamente, pero no podía dejar de ver.

"¿Te gusta lo que ves?" preguntó sugerentemente Anko tras haber sacado el cepillo de su boca.

"Sí, quiero decir… no, espera, sí, sí me gusta lo que veo, pero no me gusta el hecho de que estoy viendo… ah yo…" Ranma no sabía qué hacer.

Anko soltó una suave risa "Tranquilo, solo bromeaba"

"Um, ¿Qué hago aquí?" preguntó Ranma mientras ignoraba que Anko se estaba vistiendo justo frente a él.

"Ayer estabas ebrio e incapaz de llegar donde quiera que vivas, así que te traje aquí" le explicó Anko mientras se quitaba el camisón, revelando que no traía sostén, luego se puso uno de color blanco, para luego ponerse su habitual traje de mallas apretado y luego su mini falda naranja, terminando el atuendo con su abrigo habitual.

Ranma no pudo evitar robar algunas miradas mientras Anko se vestía.

"Gracias, supongo" agradeció Ranma.

"Al diablo con la gratitud, invítame a comer mañana, me debes ya dos favores" (lo de la comida y lo de ayudarlo cuando estaba ebrio)

"Está bien" aceptó Ranma "bueno, me tengo que ir, um ¿Dónde te veo mañana?"

"Tranquilo, sabré encontrarte" aseguró Anko. La verdad a Anko le gustaba la compañía de Ranma, ella no tenía amigos realmente además de Kurenai, y el hecho de hablar y llevarse bien con Ranma la hacía sentirse mejor, además de que era muy divertido.

Como Ranma se fue al campo de entrenamiento 15, Anko partió a las afueras de la aldea a completar una misión rango C que el Hokage le había encargado hace dos días.

…

_Campo de entrenamiento número 15…_

Ranma llegó, y para su sorpresa, Kakashi se encontraba ahí.

"¿Para qué te quería el Hokage ayer?" preguntó Kakashi tras alzar la vista de su libro Icha Icha Paradise.

"Nada en especial, un interrogatorio de rutina" contestó Ranma tras recordar lo que le dijeron el Hokage e Inoichi.

"Ya veo" dijo Kakashi cerrando el libro "Bueno, desde ahora estaremos practicando las tres técnicas que debes saber para ser considerado un Genin, estas técnicas, son las más básicas y fáciles del mundo ninja, confío que en un máximo de tres días alguien con tu talento las haya dominado" la verdad era que Kakashi estaría muy sorprendido si Ranma no lograba dominar las tres técnicas en un día.

"Estoy listo"

"Las técnicas son: Bunshin no jutsu (técnica de clones) Kawarimi no jutsu (técnica de remplazo de cuerpo o técnica de sustitución) y Henge no jutsu (técnica de transformación), iniciaremos con la técnica de transformación ya que de las tres técnicas ésta es la más complicada" anunció Kakashi.

"Bien"

"Los sellos manuales para este jutsu son perro, jabalí y cabra. Hazlos"

Ranma hizo los tres sellos de mano varias veces, siempre de manera perfecta, hasta que Kakashi dio el visto bueno.

"Bien, este jutsu requiere una emisión constante de chakra, manteniendo mentalmente la forma, por lo que para un novato esto requiere gran concentración, inténtalo"

Ranma hizo los tres sellos de manos y, manteniendo la emisión de chakra, llevó a su mente la imagen de Kakashi.

"**Henge no jutsu"**

Frente a Kakashi apareció otro Kakashi, a primera vista eran iguales, pero si se fijaban bien había sutiles diferencias, como en los guantes, en los bolsillos del chaleco y en el protector de la frente.

"Eso estuvo muy bien para un primer intento, pero debes concentrarte más, ten la imagen mental bien enfocada" aconsejó Kakashi.

Ranma mantuvo los ojos cerrados en meditación unos instantes más, luego abrió los ojos e hizo otra vez los sellos de mano para volver a transformarse ahora en una copia perfecta de Kakashi.

_Sí, definitivamente un prodigio… _pensó Kakashi. "Bien Ranma, sigue practicando eso por una hora, hasta que yo vuelva" y así Kakashi se fue a dar un paseo para dejar a Ranma perfeccionando la nueva técnica.

Una hora después, Ranma había logrado hacer transformaciones perfectas de Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, Inoichi y el tercer Hokage. Después de otra hora (ya que Kakashi obviamente no volvió cuando dijo) Ranma no tenía ninguna dificultad y después de otra hora y media más, Ranma parecía un jonin que hacía la técnica de trasformación de manera tan natural que nadie hubiera creído que apenas la aprendiera hace unas horas. Fue ahí cuando Kakashi regresó.

"Parece que has dominado bien la técnica" _Tal vez demasiado bien…_ completó Kakashi mentalmente.

"Si, pero ¿podemos seguir con otra?" preguntó Ranma harto de practicar una sola técnica, la cual ahora le parecía muy sencilla.

"Claro, después de dominar esta técnica las otras dos tampoco deben representar un desafío, la siguiente es el Kawarimi. Los sellos necesarios son carnero, jabalí, buey, perro, serpiente" empezó Kakashi.

Ranma empezó a practicar los sellos de manos hasta lograr hacerlos naturalmente.

"Bien, ahora selecciona algún objeto que esté cerca de ti para remplazarte, haz los sellos de mano, utiliza la cantidad de chakra correcta y…" Kakashi no pudo continuar ya que ahora estaba en el lugar donde Ranma había estado antes

_Imposible. Ranma utilizó el Kawarimi… y remplazó su cuerpo con el mío sin que me diera cuenta…._ Kakashi pensaba incrédulo al ver como Ranma había dominado aquel jutsu fácilmente.

"¿Qué tal sensei?" preguntó Ranma con una sonrisa de confianza en su rostro.

"… siguiente jutsu"

"Perfecto" Ranma sonaba feliz.

…

_Apartamento de Ranma…_

_Nueve horas después…_

Ranma estaba muy feliz.

Le había tomado una hora dominar la técnica de clones, pero pudo lograrlo. Después de eso Kakashi le dijo que le daba el resto del día libre ya que debía consultar con el Hokage la promoción de Ranma a genin. El resto del día, Ranma había estado perfeccionando sus tres nuevas (aunque básicas) técnicas, a tal punto que podía realizarlas sin usar sellos de mano. Había pasado el resto del tiempo practicando su puntería con kunai y shurikens, para luego pasar media hora moldeando chakra. Curiosamente, moldear chakra fue un poco más fácil que antes. Luego se retiró a su apartamento, donde comió algo de Ramen instantáneo, para luego pasar otra media hora moldeando chakra.

Ranma actualmente estaba a punto de irse a dormir cuando… recordó su promesa de invitar a Anko a comer a algún lugar…. Y también recordó que su situación económica actual no era la mejor…

"¡Mierda!" Ranma se paró y salió a la calle, pensando en cómo hacer dinero…

La respuesta de los cielos vino a él en forma de un niño de doce años rubio con un traje naranja que se dirigía a Ichiraku Ramen.

"¡Hey Ranma-niichan!" llamó Naruto.

"Hey Naruto, te dije que prefería ser llamado solamente Ranma" se quejó el joven de la coleta.

"Oh vamos Ranma-niichan"

"¿A dónde vas Naruto?" preguntó Ranma.

"Ah, voy a Ichiraku Ramen, Sakura-chan y Sasuke-teme estarán ahí" afirmaba Naruto "¿Por qué no vienes Ranma-niichan?" lo invitó Naruto.

"Uh, lo siento, no tengo dinero…"

"No te preocupes, yo te invito" dijo Naruto.

"Bueno, si lo pones así…"

Ranma siguió a Naruto hasta el establecimiento de Ramen en el que había estado dos días antes. Ahí estaban Sasuke y Sakura esperando.

"Naruto tardaste mucho. Hola es un placer verlo señor Ranma" Sakura regañó con furia a Naruto y saludo dulcemente a Ranma.

"Er, hola Sakura, por favor solo llámame Ranma"

"Ranma" Sasuke reconoció su presencia.

"Hola Sasuke" saludó Ranma.

"Oh, joven Ranma, nos visita de nuevo" lo saludó Teuchi al verlo de nuevo.

"Ah sí, realmente me encanta el Ramen de aquí" confesó Ranma.

"Buenas noches Ranma" lo saludó Ayame amablemente.

"Hola Ayame ¿Cómo estás?" Ranma contestó el saludo.

"Bien, muchas gracias ¿Qué vas a querer?" le preguntó Ayame.

"Um, dame un Ramen de cerdo, por favor" pidió Ranma.

"En seguida sale" contestó Ayame.

Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke también hicieron sus pedidos

"Ranma-niichan, ¿entonces ya habías venido aquí?" preguntó Naruto. Sakura y Sasuke estaban prestando atención a su respuesta

"Oh si, Ranma trajo a su hermosa novia aquí hace dos días" contestó Ayame, sin querer interrumpiendo la respuesta de Ranma.

"¿Novia?" preguntaron los tres genin del equipo siete.

"Oye Ranma-niichan, te mueves rápido, llevas tres días aquí y ya tienes novia, deberías darme algunos consejos…" decía Naruto.

"Felicidades Ranma" felicitó Sakura, deseando poder ser novia de Sasuke.

"Y ¿Quién es tu novia?" preguntó Sasuke sonando desinteresado pero en el fondo divertido por la situación de Ranma.

"Ah no es-"

"No escuché bien su nombre, pero oí que ella es una Tokubetsu Jonin ¿no es así Ranma?" Ayame lo interrumpió de nuevo.

"Eh, sí, es una Tokubetsu jonin, pero no es-"

"Wow, Ranma-niichan tienes como novia a una jonin" declaró Naruto como si fuera lo más grandioso del mundo.

"Um, no es realmente mi novia" Ranma al fin pudo decir.

"Pero Ranma, si ayer en la noche que fui a comprar suministros yo los vi besándose en medio de la calle" dijo inocentemente Ayame.

_Eso debió pasar mientras estaba ebrio…_ pensó Ranma sin saber cómo salir de esa situación.

Pero de pronto, Ranma se dio cuenta de que podría sacar ventaja de aquella situación.

"Um, quiero decir que ello no es aún mi novia, yo quisiera invitarla a comer mañana, pero la verdad no tengo dinero…" dijo dramáticamente Ranma, esperando que alguno de los tres genin se compadeciera y le prestara dinero, pero la ayuda vino de una fuente inesperada.

"No se preocupe joven Ranma" habló Teuchi "por ser amigo de Naruto y nuevo en el pueblo nosotros podemos darle una comida gratis a ti y a esa señorita" declaró felizmente.

"Esa es una gran idea papá" chilló Ayame felizmente.

_Estoy muerto_ pensó Ranma.

…

_Al día siguiente…_

_Despacho del Hokage…_

Kakashi se les quedó viendo a sus tres alumnos.

En la mañana Kakashi, junto a Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke habían ido con el Hokage para solicitar una misión rango D, pero tanto él como el Hokage se dieron cuenta de las miradas de complicidad y diversión entre los tres genin.

"Muy bien, ustedes tres derramen lo que están ocultando" Kakashi finalmente habló.

De repente, Naruto y Sakura se pusieron nerviosos, Sasuke solo se tensó.

Al principio se resistieron, pero terminaron diciendo el arreglo de Ranma en una cita con una Tokubetsu jonin.

"¿Una Tokubetsu jonin? ¿Y cómo se llama?" preguntó el Hokage.

"No sabemos, pero según la descripción tiene ojos cafés, pelo morado y usa un abrigo café" dijo Sakura.

"Anko" dijeron al unísono Kakashi y Sarutobi. Ambos sorprendidos pues Anko jamás había tenido ninguna relación romántica antes, incluso, por su amistad con Kurenai, había personas que la creían lesbiana.

_Esto puede ser divertido…_ pensó el Hokage "Bien, vinieron por una misión rango D ¿no? Su misión es ver y reportar todo lo ocurrido en la cita de Ranma y Anko" _Ya estoy viejo, puede que pasen años antes de que vuelva a divertirme así… _pensó.

El equipo siete estaba sorprendido, pero obedecieron y se retiraron.

"je je je" reía el tercer Hokage.

…

_Unas horas después… _

_Campo de entrenamiento número 15…_

Ranma había estado entrenando todo el día. Al día siguiente Kakashi le informaría acerca de su promoción como Genin y estaba impaciente. Como ya había aprendido a la perfección las tres técnicas básicas a tal punto que ni siquiera necesitaba usar sellos de mano para usarlas, Ranma decidió seguir afinando su habilidad con las armas, para luego empezar a practicar su taijutsu y finalmente seguir con su entrenamiento con su Katana. Fue ahí cuando sintió que un kunai iba en su dirección, por lo que rápidamente lo bloqueó de manera perfecta con su Katana.

"Buen bloqueo" felicitó Anko llegando al lugar.

"¿Cómo me encontraste aquí?" preguntó Ranma.

"Soy una Tokubetsu jonin especializada en rastreo ¿Lo olvidaste?" preguntó divertida Anko.

"Ah, sí"

"Como sea, vamos, estoy ansiosa por comer algo"

"Bien" dijo Ranma enfundando la Katana.

Se dirigieron a Ichiraku Ramen.

"No exploraste por más establecimientos de comida ¿cierto?" preguntó Anko divertida.

"No, pero el Ramen de aquí es excelente" dijo Ranma.

"No discutiré eso" contestó Anko.

_Diablos… tengo que comportarme romántico o de lo contrario Ayame y Teuchi verán que todo fue un engaño por comida gratis, por lo menos Naruto y los otros no están aquí… … ¿Hablas en serio?_ Penó Ranma al notar a Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke sentados en la otra orilla de la barra. Ranma casi gime de desesperación al ver a Naruto guiñarle un ojo.

"Vamos siéntate" dice amablemente Ranma.

Anko lo miró extrañada pero lo hizo.

"¿Qué es lo que vas a querer?" preguntó Ranma de forma dulce, cosa que lo enfermó internamente.

"Um un Ramen de mariscos ¿te sientes bien Ranma?" preguntó Anko mientras ponía una de sus manos en la frente de Ranma para ver si tenía fiebre.

Ranma abrazó a Anko del cuello "Claro que sí tontita, no te preocupes por mí" actuó Ranma mirando de reojo a Ayame y Teuchi.

"Qué bonita pareja" comentó Ayame.

"Uh, se equivoca Ranma y yo somos a-"pero la mano de Ranma tapó la boca de Anko antes de que pudiera continuar.

"Somos a- a- … ¡Amantes! Sí, eso quiso decir" aseguró Ranma con una cara que delataba sus nervios.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" preguntó Anko librándose del dominio de Ranma.

"A-amantes, sí, amantes… del Ramen, ¡Sí, amantes del Ramen!" y Ranma se empezó a reír nerviosamente. _Debo verme patético…_ pensó Ranma.

"Ranma, tu no-" pero Anko fue interrumpida.

"Anko, ¿Qué te parece si adelantamos nuestra pelea?" Ranma cambió rápidamente de tema.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó ella.

"¿Tienes miedo acaso?" Ranma no contestó a su pregunta, en lugar de eso la provocó.

"¡Nunca! Vamos"

"Pero primer hay que comer, se hace tarde así que creo que hay que acabar rápido" dijo Ranma para luego terminar con su tazón de Ramen y pararse.

Anko impulsada por su orgullo también terminó rápido y se fue con Ranma.

Después de unos cuantos minutos de silencio…

"¿Qué fue eso?" corearon Kakashi, Ayame, Teuchi, Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto.

…

_Campo de entrenamiento número 15…_

"¿estas lista?" preguntó Ranma.

"No"

"¿No?"

"No, hasta que me digas que diablos pasó allá en Ichiraku" sentenció Anko.

"Anko…"

"¡Dilo!"

Acobardado, Ranma se tiró al suelo y confesó "No pude conseguir dinero para la comida, entonces, ayer me encontré con Naruto, el chico rubio con aspecto de idiota pero agradable en el fondo, el cual me llevó a Ichiraku, ahí Ayame dijo que no era la primera vez que yo estaba ahí y comentó que yo había traído una novia antes. Intente explicar que no eras mi novia, pero no me dejaron, entonces pensé que si decía que tú eras mi novia y que no tenía dinero con el cual invitarte a comer Naruto o alguno de sus compañeros me prestarían dinero, pero fueron Ayame y su padre quienes se ofrecieron a darnos una comida gratis, por eso tuve que actuar como si fuéramos novios cuando estábamos ahí. ¡Ahora, por favor no me mates!"

Ranma seguía en posición de súplica cuando un golpe en la mandíbula lo mandó a volar contra un árbol. Pero cuando miró a Anko, vio que ella no tenía una expresión de enojo, sino que de hecho, estaba sonriendo.

"¿No dijiste que querías adelantar nuestra pelea?" preguntó Anko al ver la confusión de Ranma. Luego tiró tres kunai contra Ranma, los cuales dieron en el blanco. Anko se había asustado cuando una nube de humo apareció, dejando ver un tronco en lugar del cuerpo de Ranma.

"¿Kawarimi? ¡Ni siquiera usó sellos de manos!" Anko sudó frío al sentir un kunai en su garganta.

"¿Comenzamos?" y con eso Ranma quitó el kunai del cuello de Anko y puso distancia entre los dos.

"**Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu**" (elemento fuego: jutsu gran bola de fuego) Anko invocó su técnica.

"Gah" Ranma estaba sorprendido, una costumbre que se le estaba haciendo regular en esa nueva dimensión, y es que nunca imaginó que los ninjas pudieran lanzar fuego. Pero pudo controlarse y utilizar el alma de hielo al su alrededor para extinguir la bola de fuego.

Anko lucía sorprendida por la aparentemente inexplicable desaparición de su jutsu.

"Bueno, entonces, intentemos otra cosa" murmuró Anko "**Sen'eijashu" **(manos de serpiente sombra ocultas)

Y Ranma se vio obligado a esquivar varias serpientes que salían de las mangas de Anko, para su mala suerte, las serpientes no parecían terminarse. Así que sacó su Katana y empezó a cortar a través de los reptiles. Hasta llegar frente a Anko.

"Eres buena a larga, distancia, pero ¿podrás contra mí a esta distancia?"

Ambos tomaron dos kunai, uno en cada mano y empezaron a pelear, de ese modo Anko demostró no ser una Tokubetsu jonin solo de título.

Ranma tenía múltiples cortadas por todo el cuerpo, y, ante la visión incrédula de Anko, en unos instantes ya habían sanado, sin dejar ningún rastro. Ella estaba estupefacta ¡ni siquiera un Jinchuriki sanaba tan rápido!

Pero se recuperó de su sorpresa para arrojar su kunai a Ranma al verlo bajar la guardia… solo para descubrir que era un Kawarimi.

"Maldición" dijo Anko sacando otro Kunai y manteniéndolo al frente en guardia al no saber la posición de Ranma. Apenas pudo bloquear las tres shuriken arrojadas a ella desde la izquierda.

Anko supo, demasiado tarde, que las shuriken fueron una distracción. Solo se dio cuenta al sentir el filo de la Katana de Ranma en su cuello, haciéndola incapaz de realizar cualquier jutsu.

"Jaque Mate" Estuvieron en esa posición unos dos minutos más. Hasta que Anko sonrió sugerentemente.

"Así que… estoy a tu merced… ¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo ahora?" Anko prácticamente gimió mientras pegaba su cuerpo al de Ranma.

"A-ah" Ranma quitó la Katana del cuello de Anko.

"Eres tan adorable, tan fuerte y tímido al mismo tiempo" dijo Anko viéndolo a los ojos. Luego Anko le dio un corto beso en la boca. Para luego prepararse para irse … "por cierto" habló Anko "si querías que fuera tu novia… solo tenías que pedirlo" y con eso ella se fue en una nube de humo.

Ranma estaba en shock. Él sabía que si alguna de sus prometidas en Nerima (o Nabiki) se enteraban de eso, él no viviría para contarlo. Pero la perspectiva de ser novio de Anko no le era desagradable en absoluto, de hecho, admitía abiertamente que ella le gustaba.

Un kunai se incrustó en el suelo frente a él. El kunai llevaba una nota que decía: 'Sí no entendiste bien, ahora eres mi novio, tómalo como venganza por robar mi primer beso la otra noche. Posdata: aún me debes una comida. Con amor, Anko'

"Maldición" dijo Ranma para luego dejarse caer en el pasto, no sin antes notar, que el campo de entrenamiento 15 estaba dañado de su pelea con Anko "Creo que tendré que usar de ahora en adelante el campo de entrenamiento 16… solo espero que el Hokage no se enoje…"

…

_Mañana siguiente…_

_Despacho del Hokage…_

"Quiero una buena explicación"

El Hokage los había mandado llamar (a Ranma y Anko) para explicar el daño hecho al campo de entrenamiento 15.

"No hay excusa, Hokage-sama, no fuimos cuidadosos" admitió Anko.

"Ya veo, bien, hasta entonces, Tokubetsu jonin Anko Mitarashi y genin Ranma Saotome, no recibirán salario por sus misiones ya que ese dinero se destinará a la reposición del campo de entrenamiento 15" sentenció el Hokage.

"Espere… ¿d-dijo genin?" preguntó Ranma indeciso.

"Así, es. Fuiste aprobado Ranma, desde ahora eres oficialmente un shinobi de Konoha" Sarutobi lo felicitó.

Anko lucía feliz por él.

"Una cosa más. Ranma, Kakashi ya no será tu sensei, debido a que él tiene sus propios deberes que atender como shinobi y como sensei de Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura, por lo tanto, desde ahora hasta tu promoción a chunin, estás bajo la tutela de Anko" anunció Sarutobi con una sonrisa satisfecha.

"¡¿Qué?!" gritaron ambos.

"Por cierto Anko. Debido a la edad y habilidad de Ranma, él estará exento del examen chunin habitual. Su examen de promoción será una batalla contra Kakashi Hatake, donde se decidirá se Ranma será promovido a chunin o incluso a jonin. Hasta entonces, pueden irse" dijo el tercer Hokage.

Ambos estaban por irse cuando…

"Por cierto. Una pregunta antes de que se vayan" pide Sarutobi.

"¿Qué es Hokage-sama?" pregunta Ranma.

"¿Ustedes son novios?" preguntó el Hokage, escondiendo tras sus manos entrelazadas una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Ah-"

"Si, Hokage-sama, Ranma es mi novio" anunció Anko sin darle oportunidad a Ranma de hablar.

"Felicidades. Pensé que nunca te interesarías en nadie Anko. Ahora sí, pueden retirarse"

…

_Ya afuera de la oficina…_

"Oye ¿Por qué le dijiste que somos novios?-" Ranma se calló al ver que tenía un kunai en la garganta.

"Si niegas nuestro noviazgo, ya sea pública o privadamente, te perseguiré hasta el fin del mundo, y te mataré, así deba morir también" dijo Anko con gravedad.

"Otra vez no" gimió lastimeramente Ranma.

"¿Otra vez?"

"Uh, no es nada"

"bueno, ahora vamos al campo de entrenamiento número 20, ahí tendremos nuestras sesiones los próximos días" dijo Anko empezando a caminar, con Ranma siguiéndola.

En el camino simplemente charlaron de cosas triviales hasta llegar al lugar designado.

"Aquí es" anunció Anko "ahora Ranma, lo principal ahora es llenar los huecos de formación shinobi que te hacen falta. Ya eres excelente con las armas y en taijutsu, ahora, hay que entrenar tu ninjutsu y genjutsu".

"Aja" dijo Ranma sin saber cómo iba a hacer eso.

"Yo misma sé poco de genjutsu, así que no puedo ayudarte mucho en esa área, pero podemos ver tu ninjutsu. Para empezar, debemos ver qué tipo de chakra tienes"

"¿Tipo de chakra?"

"Si, que afinidad elemental posees. Hay cinco: fuego, agua, tierra, rayo y viento"

"Bien ¿Y cómo hacemos eso?"

"Bueno, para eso están estos" dijo Anko sacando cuatro trozos de papel.

"¿…Papel?"

"No es cualquier papel, este papel, viene de un árbol especialmente cuidado que ha crecido con chakra, el papel reacciona a la mínima cantidad de chakra puesto en él. Teniendo varios resultados según el elemento al que tengas afinidad: si tu afinidad es el fuego, el papel se quemará, si tu afinidad es el rayo, el papel se arrugará, si tu afinidad es la tierra, el papel se va a desmoronar, si es el agua, se va a empapar, y si tu elemento es el viento, el papel se partirá a la mitad" explicó Anko.

Luego Ranma tomó uno de los papeles, y ante el asentimiento de Anko, imprimió una pequeña cantidad de chakra en el papel.

El papel… se partió a la mitad.

"Viento, bueno eso-" pero Anko dejó de hablar cuando notó otra cosa.

Los dos pedazos de papel que estaban en el suelo… estaban mojados.

"¿A-agua y viento? E-esto jamás ha pasado antes" murmuró sorprendida Anko "Bueno, luego se lo reportaré al Hokage. Por ahora, Ranma, debo darte una mala noticia, mi afinidad es el fuego, así que yo en realidad no puedo enseñarte mucho, solo te podría dar algunos consejos para que mejores el control de tu chakra… supongo que has oído de la práctica de trepar arboles ¿no?"

Ranma sonrió, al fin estaban llegando a lo que él quería.

…

_Dos días después…_

El respeto de Ranma por Sasuke y Naruto había crecido bastante. Debía darles crédito. A Ranma le tomó dos días dominar la técnica para escalar los árboles, de modo que su control de chakra había mejorado mucho. Actualmente, Ranma se encontraba en el hospital, no por una herida, sino por unos exámenes que Anko había insistido que se hiciera, pues ella no entendía porque las heridas de Ranma desaparecían tan rápido.

El médico salió con los resultados.

"El Hokage debe ver esto, por favor, síganme" había dicho el médico.

Anko, Ranma y el médico se dirigieron al despacho del Hokage. Después de unos minutos el Hokage los recibió.

"¿Qué es tan importante que requiere mi atención, Homura-san?" preguntó el Hokage al médico llamado Homura.

"Señor, es sobre los resultados de un examen hecho al joven Ranma. Al parecer, sus heridas sanan de un modo imposiblemente rápido" dijo el médico.

"¿Qué tan rápido?" preguntó el Hokage.

"Podría clavarse un cuchillo profundamente en el abdomen y en cinco minutos no habría ni siquiera una cicatriz" declaró el médico "de hecho, según los resultados de los estudios, diría que si al joven Ranma le cortasen una mano, probablemente le volvería a crecer en dos o tres días"

Se podía ver un gran shock en el Hokage, Anko y Ranma.

"De algún modo, hay una cantidad exorbitante de células madre en el cuerpo de Ranma, eso es una parte del secreto tras la asombrosa regeneración de Ranma, pero también hay una sustancia en su sangre, que es una especie de anticoagulante que permite que sus heridas empiecen a cerrar de inmediato, dejando que las células madre terminen por regenerar la herida casi al instante, hay también otros tipos de células que contribuyen en esto, pero se necesitaría hacer un examen más exhaustivo. Al parecer, las heridas no se infectan porque de algún modo, la sangre de Ranma tiene anticuerpos muchísimo más potentes que los normales, por lo cual, me atrevería a decir que es inmune a la gran mayoría de las enfermedades… ¡Hokage-sama! ¡En la sangre de Ranma podría estar la cura para muchas enfermedades mortales!" explicaba emocionado por su hallazgo el doctor Homura.

"¿H-hay algo más?" preguntó el Hokage.

"Si, solo una cosa, esta característica de Ranma parece ser de carácter hereditario, por lo que sus hijos tendrán su misma sangre. Por lo tanto este es un… un nuevo Kekkei Genkai" terminó de decir el médico.

Todos en la habitación estaban en silencio por varios minutos.

"Mejor que ninguno de los clanes de Konoha se entere. Clanes poderosos como el Hyuga querrán adueñarse de la sangre de Ranma… probablemente mediante el matrimonio" dijo Sarutobi.

"¿Qué?" dijo oscuramente Anko con los dientes apretados.

"Ah, Anko no te pongas celosa" dijo nerviosamente Ranma.

"Homura-san, ven luego a mi despacho, por ahora retírate" solicitó el Hokage.

"Si Hokage-sama" y así el médico salió.

"Parece que los hijos de ustedes dos serán muy fuertes" bromeó el Hokage para aligerar el ambiente.

"Ah-"

"Así parece Hokage-sama" contestó Anko rápidamente, interrumpiendo a Ranma.

"Bueno, Ranma enviaré una copia de estos estudios a Inoichi. Anko puedes retirarte, Ranma quédate un poco, debo hablar contigo" dijo Sarutobi.

Anko se retiró.

"¿Alguna explicación para los resultados de esos estudios?" preguntó el Hokage una vez que estuvieron solos.

"Um, bueno… cuando luché contra el dios fénix Saffron me dijeron que absorbí parte de su inmortalidad, Saffron podía curarse muy rápidamente e incluso regenerar su alas, así que… este es el resultado" explicó Ranma.

"Ya veo" dijo Sarutobi sacando un pergamino, el cual Ranma pudo notar que estaba en blanco, para luego tomar un pincel y empezar a escribir

"Um ¿Qué hace Hokage-sama?" preguntó Ranma.

"Este nuevo desarrollo cambia mucho Ranma. Estoy haciendo un registro oficial del clan Saotome. Contigo como su único miembro y jefe, donde especifico el Kekkei Genkai del clan Saotome. Ahora tendrás que venir a las reuniones de los líderes de clan de Konoha, ya que eres el líder del clan Saotome"

Ranma gimió pero no se negó.

"Dime Ranma ¿Ya sabes cuál es tu afinidad elemental?" preguntó Sarutobi sin dejar de escribir.

"Um sí. Viento y agua"

"¿Viento y agua?"

"Sí, el papel se partió a la mitad, pero también se mojó" explicó Ranma 

"Eso es muy inusual" murmuró el tercer Hokage "Ten esto" arrojó dos pergaminos a Ranma.

"¿Qué son?"

"Son pergaminos que muestran como manipular el chakra de tipo viento y el chakra de tipo agua. Te recomiendo que los leas solo cuando tengas un mejor control de chakra" sugirió Sarutobi.

"¿Y cómo hago eso?" preguntó Ranma

"Pide a Anko que te enseñe como caminar sobre el agua" dijo el Hokage sin despegar sus ojos del pergamino.

"Um, Hokage-sama, ya sabe que tengo un pequeño problema con el agua fría"

"Cierto" el Hokage se dio cuenta "Le diré a Anko que mañana tiene el día libre, le pediré a Inoichi que te enseñe, pues él es la única otra persona que sabe tu secreto. Él te esperará mañana al mediodía en el campo de entrenamiento donde entrenaste con Anko, después de eso, seguirás bajo tutela de Anko. Por cierto, ten" el Hokage le dio a Ranma un protector con el símbolo de Konoha "Puedes irte" terminó de hablar.

Ranma se puso el protector en el brazo derecho y se marchó.

…

_Al día siguiente…_

_Campo de entrenamiento número 20…_

Ranma e Inoichi estaban yendo a las afueras de Konoha, ya que ahí habría más privacidad y había un pequeño lago cercano. Una vez ahí Inoichi empezó a hablar.

"Ranma, esto es más difícil que caminar sobre los árboles, ya que además de tener que emitir un flujo constante de chakra también la cantidad de chakra que tiene que ser emitida cambia constantemente, fíjate" y con eso Inoichi empezó a caminar sobre el agua "una vez que domines bien esta habilidad tu control de chakra aumentará mucho" aseguró

Ranma lo intentó por primera vez, poniendo chakra en sus pies… con resultados previsibles ya que del estanque salió una pelirroja.

"Deja de ver mis pechos" dijo Ranma-chan.

"Lo siento" Inoichi se sonrojó

El resto del día Ranma se dedicó a entrenar para caminar sobre el agua, pudiendo caminar por fin bajo sobre el agua al final del día.

…

_Una semana después…_

La semana había pasado volando. Ranma había estado practicando el caminar sobre el agua y pudo perfeccionar esa habilidad al punto de caminar sobre el agua sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello.

Así, Ranma consideró que estaba listo para empezar a leer los rollos que el tercer Hokage le dio para la manipulación del agua y el viento. Pero cuando iba camino a los campos de entrenamiento, Ranma se encontró con algo inusual…

A primera vista estaban Naruto, Sakura y un niño pequeño, de aproximadamente unos nueve años, claramente enfrentando a una bonita niña rubia con un abanico en la espalda y a otro niño de su misma edad el cual vestía un traje extraño. Oculto tras un árbol estaba Sasuke, y en las ramas del mismo árbol estaba otro niño, de pelo rojo con una especie de calabaza en su espalda.

Empezaron a discutir, pero cuando el niño de traje raro, llamado Kankuro, iba a empezar la ofensiva se escuchó la voz del niño pelirrojo.

"Suficiente, Kankuro. Estas ridiculizando a la aldea de la arena. Vámonos" dijo Gaara, parando así el ataque de Kankuro.

"Tienen suerte…" murmuró Kankuro.

"¿Qué hacen en la aldea ninjas de la aldea de la arena?" preguntó Sakura.

"Estamos aquí por el examen de selección Chunin"

…

Notas del autor: Uff, capítulo largo, he decidido publicar los tres capítulos juntos al mismo tiempo, y aunque espero que dejen un review por capítulo realmente no puedo ni debo exigir nada, dime si te gustó o no, pero sé amable.


	4. Entrenamiento

Notas del autor: Aquí otro capítulo.

Ahora, se van a preguntar ¿Por qué Ranma tiene como elementos el viento y el agua? Pues puse esos elementos en honor a sus habilidades físicas: el viento por su gran velocidad y el agua por su gran adaptabilidad.

No poseo Ranma ½ ni Naruto no me demanden.

**Un gran destino.**

_Exámenes chunin ¿eh?_ Se preguntaba mentalmente Ranma mientras caminaba al campo de entrenamiento 20 con los pergaminos que le había dado el tercer Hokage.

No contento con la posibilidad de entrar en contacto con el agua fría en el corto plazo, Ranma decidió leer primero el pergamino del elemento viento mientras se sentaba en el pasto con las piernas cruzadas. Suspirando, Ranma abrió el pergamino y empezó a leer en voz alta.

"… las técnicas de viento son conocidas por ser perfectas para el combate de corto y mediano alcance" citó Ranma textualmente para luego opinar "… que bueno, me gusta el combate a esa distancia…" luego siguió leyendo "poseyendo el mayor poder ofensivo en estos dos tipos de alcance, además de poder hacerle frente al combate de fuerza bruta gracias a su capacidad de cortar" citó Ranma "cortar ¿eh?" luego procedió a leer los métodos de entrenamiento para la manipulación del viento.

Ranma luego dejó el pergamino, cerró los ojos y se concentró. Luego extendió una mano y empezó a concentrarse en reunir chakra en su mano, después de media hora, tenía la mano rodeada de chakra.

_Esto es más difícil de lo que parece…_ pensó _Ahora, debo transformar mi chakra en viento, dada mi afinidad, con la concentración necesaria no debería ser difícil…_

Ranma estuvo concentrándose una hora, dos horas, tres horas, cuatro horas…

"¡Esto es imposible!" Ranma gritó a los vientos.

Una risilla hizo que se diera cuenta de que no estaba solo.

"Es obvio tonto, no puedes esperar solo convertir tu chakra en viento con tu mano en el primer día de entrenamiento, eso es para usuarios de viento con experiencia" dijo Anko haciendo notar su presencia.

"Anko, ¿Hace cuánto que estás aquí?" preguntó Ranma.

"Oh, solo unos minutos antes de que declararas imposible transformar tu chakra en viento"

"Si bueno… ¿tienes algún consejo sobre eso?"

Anko puso un dedo en sus labios y su rostro se tornó pensativo. Ranma pensó que se veía muy linda así.

"Sí, tengo uno" contestó Anko después de unos momentos "intenta usar chakra de viento en una técnica que sea fácil, ya que los sellos de manos le dirán a tu chakra como actuar la práctica así debería ser más sencilla"

"Esa es… una muy buena idea en realidad"

"Por supuesto, yo te la dije. Ahora ven, vamos a ir con el Hokage"

"¿Para qué?"

"¡Hoy tendrás tu primera misión!" contestó Anko tomando una pose de victoria.

"¿En serio?" preguntó Ranma, emocionado por la perspectiva de pelear con bandidos y ninjas renegados "Wow, tal vez debamos escoltar a alguien importante, u obtener información, o quizá haya que acabar con un ninja renegado…-"

"-… o tal vez vayamos a recoger cultivos" interrumpió Anko.

"¡Si, recoger cul-…! Espera ¿qué?"

"Pues sí, esa es la misión. Iremos a un pueblo cercano a recoger cultivos"

"Pero-"

"Nada de peros. Además, esto bien podría servirte de distracción, quizá después de un descanso el entrenamiento sea más sencillo"

"… bien, pero sigue sin gustarme" dijo Ranma resignado.

"¡Lo sé!" Anko sonrió brillantemente.

…

_Mañana siguiente…_

Después de recoger los cultivos Ranma no volvió a entrenar en la manipulación del viento, pues Anko había insistido que ya había entrenado lo suficiente en eso, por lo cual los dos pasaron el resto del día entrenando taijutsu, manejo de armas y un mejor control de chakra.

Sin embargo, Ranma estaba decidido a manejar el viento a como diera lugar. Por eso estaba ya en los campos de entrenamiento a las cinco de la mañana dispuesto a seguir entrenando.

"Con que… usar una técnica básica para infundir chakra de viento en ella ¿eh?" dijo Ranma "no puede ser tan difícil"

Pero hubo un problema con el plan de Ranma, y era que fuera de las tres técnicas básicas de la academia, él realmente no tenía conocimiento alguno del ninjutsu. Eso no significó que dejara de intentarlo, pues intentó infundir chakra de viento en sus bunshin, en su Kawarimi y en su Henge, siempre con resultados lamentables ya que ninguna de esas técnicas estaba destinada a ser reforzada con viento.

Luego intentó hacer chakra de viento del mismo modo que el día anterior, sin éxito. Más tarde Ranma tuvo una idea nueva: intentar usar el Gokakyu no jutsu, pero en lugar de fuego usar viento….

El resultado, dependiendo de la perspectiva en que sea visto, fue bueno y malo. Fue bueno pues, realmente, una pequeña esfera de chakra de viento se formó cuando Ranma sopló. Pero también fue malo, pues al tener poco o ningún control o experiencia del chakra de viento, dicha esfera de chakra no mantuvo su forma y explotó, mandando pequeñas ráfagas de viento en varias direcciones, algunas de las cuales alcanzaron a Ranma cortándole el pecho, las piernas y los brazos, pero todos era cortes poco profundos, los cuales sanaron en unos segundos gracias a su capacidad especial.

Para Ranma, eso fue un éxito.

Así que de manera feliz, Ranma se desplomó en el pasto y se quedó dormido, agotado por el gran gasto de chakra que tuvo que usar para llegar a ese punto del dominio del viento.

…

_Tres horas después…_

Ya había pasado el mediodía, y Ranma no tenía nada que comer. Como era comprensible, Ranma fue en busca de Naruto. En realidad, tenía otro motivo aparte de la comida, pero un almuerzo también ayuda.

Lo encontró caminando, probablemente en su camino a Ichiraku.

"Hey Naruto"

"¿Ah? ¡Ranma-niichan!"

"Er, sí. ¿A dónde vas Naruto?"

"Oh, yo voy a Ichiraku por mi almuerzo" contestó el rubio felizmente.

"Ah…" Ranma dejó su voz colgando.

"¿Quieres venir Ranma-niichan?"

"Oh, pero, yo no debería… no es bueno imponer así…"

"No te preocupes por eso ttebayo"

"Bueno, si insistes…" Ranma no se hizo del rogar y siguió al chico.

Una vez que llegaron al establecimiento y ordenaron sus pedidos. Ranma le habló a Naruto.

"Oye Naruto…"

"¿Si?" dijo Naruto tras pasar un poco de Ramen por su garganta.

"Bueno, me preguntaba… ¿quieres que te ayude a entrenar? No soy muy bueno en algunas áreas, pero podría ayudarte con tu taijutsu…"

"¡¿En serio?!" preguntó Naruto emocionado.

"Claro, pero con una condición"

"¿Cuál?"

"Quiero que me muestres tu técnica de clones de sombras. Solo quiero ver como la haces, es todo" dijo Ranma sonando sincero.

"Pero, solo quieres verla ¿verdad?" Naruto entrecerró los ojos.

"Claro, claro… y si me pudieras dar una pequeña explicación de cómo funciona estaría perfecto" aseguró Ranma sonando feliz.

"bueno, pero ¿en verdad me ayudarás en taijutsu?"

"Por supuesto"

"Bien, ¡ahora vamos a Ichiraku Ranma-niichan!"

_Honestamente, pienso que pasa más tiempo en Ichiraku que en su propia casa_ pensó Ranma con una gota de sudor.

_Una comida después…_

_Campos de entrenamiento…_

"**Kage bunshin no jutsu"**

Ranma vio a los cinco Naruto que estaban frente a él como hacía anotaciones mentales y repasaba la técnica subyacente para hacer clones.

"Entonces Naruto, los sellos originales para hacer el jutsu son carnero, serpiente y tigre"

Naruto asintió.

"Pero también se puede hacer con ese sello especial que tu usas… hmm…" Ranma estaba contemplativo "Bueno, ven a verme aquí mismo dentro de dos días, por ahora estoy algo ocupado"

"¡Ahh! Pero habías dicho que-"

"Te dije que te ayudaría y lo haré, pero en dos días, y créeme, vas a rogar no haber pedido mi ayuda" Ranma sonrió maligno.

Naruto se estremeció y se fue, probablemente a invitar salir a Sakura.

Ranma cerró los ojos y su respiración se armonizó. Luego intentó usar los sellos de mano para los clones de sombras. El resultado no fue el esperado tomando en cuenta que Ranma esperaba éxito.

Una gran nube de humo blanco salió, ningún clon, y además Ranma se dio cuenta que su reserva de chakra había sido drenada a la mitad.

"Bueno, esto es una mierda"

"No, tú eres una mierda"

"Yo también te quiero Anko"

Anko salió de los arbustos, con su sonrisa habitual y girando un kunai en su dedo índice derecho.

"¿Qué haces aquí de todos modos?" preguntó Ranma abatido.

"¿Tú que crees? Vamos por otra misión" Anko informó sin molestarse en pedir la opinión de Ranma.

"No tengo voz ni voto en esto ¿cierto?"

"Por supuesto que no" La sonrisa de Anko se volvió más alegre.

Ranma solo gimió lastimeramente en respuesta.

"Tranquilo Ranma. Te voy a decir que. Hagamos cien misiones clasificación D, y entonces, yo te daré un consejo para manipular el viento que te será muy útil" la sonrisa de Anko se volvió juguetona y le guiñó un ojo.

"… ¿en serio?"

"Claro"

"¿Qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos!" Ranma tomó la mano de Anko y la llevó a la torre del Hokage.

_Día 1, misión 1._

Después de recoger su misión, rápidamente Ranma tomó a Anko con el cliente para llevar a cabo su labor lo más pronto posible.

No importa si eso era solo pintar una cerca o no.

_Día 1, misión 2._

La cerca no detuvo a Ranma más que por diez minutos. Así que con tiempo volvió con Anko por otra misión. Una peligrosa misión llamada:

Deshierbar el jardín de la familia Yamanaka. Ranma debía admitir que esa misión fue más peligrosa pues lo atacaron varios mosquitos y algunos cuantos escorpiones.

_Día 1, misión 3._

Le llevó media hora acabar con el jardín, una vez hecho eso ni lento ni perezoso volvió con el Hokage a pedir otra misión, con Anko a rastras. Esa misión fue particularmente desagradable, pero no necesariamente peligrosa…

… limpiar los excrementos de los perros de la familia Inuzuka.

_Día 1, misión 4._

Ranma maldecía a Naruto por esa misión. El rubio había estado haciendo sus habituales bromas, ahora había pintado una buena parte de los muros de la academia ninja y no limpió nada alegando que tenía entrenamiento con Kakashi.

Así Ranma tuvo que ponerse a limpiar paredes y ventanas, mientras Anko solo se reía de él sin molestarse en ayudar.

_Día 1, misión 5._

La siguiente misión fue en un ámbito en el cual ya tenía experiencia. Un restaurante local necesitaba un camarero pues el suyo se había enfermado de última hora. Así pues, Ranma tomó su lugar por dos horas y media hasta el final de su turno. Anko se aburrió en ese punto y dejó a Ranma solo.

Curioso, en esas dos horas la gran mayoría de los clientes del local eran mujeres, hmm…

_Día 1 misión 6._

La siguiente misión fue una muy satisfactoria para Ranma, pues no tardó más de cinco minutos en llevarla a cabo. El pedido consistía en ayudar a cargar varios paquetes de armas a una tienda de armamento shinobi. Con su gran fuerza Ranma lo hizo sin problema alguno.

_Día 1, misión 7._

Esa también fue una misión que disfrutó. Usualmente a un equipo genin normal le tomaría todo el día realizar aquella tarea, pero Ranma tardó quince minutos. La labor consistía en romper varias rocas que ya no eran de ninguna utilidad para facilitar su eliminación. Eran en total unas cuarenta rocas de un metro de altura en promedio.

_Día 1, misión 8._

Ranma volvió al complejo Inuzuka para su siguiente tarea, la cual era pasear a los tres perros de la hermana mayor de Kiba, Hana (Lo tres hermanos Haimaru)

Ranma estaba allí para recoger a los tres canes y vio que tanto Kiba como Hana estaban ahí para entregárselos. Kiba tenía una sonrisa burlona y Hana un sonrojo.

"Oye, nee-san, ¿no es él el que vino hace unas horas a limpiar?" preguntó Kiba. Aunque ya sabía eso le gustaba recalcarlo pues Hana no dejó de observar a Ranma mientras estaba ahí.

"¡K-Kiba!" Hana se sonrojaba.

"Nee-san, ¿porque no los puedes sacar a pasear tú? No tienes ninguna misión y no estas ocupada" Kiba se aseguró de decir eso lo suficientemente fuerte para que Ranma lo oyera.

"Um, yo… "Hana tenía la mejillas más rojas aún, fue bueno que por sus marcas no se notara mucho "Yo no me siento bien" mintió, era obvio que quería ver a Ranma de nuevo.

Pero él no se dio cuenta.

"Pues te ves saludable y no hueles como si tuvieras una enfermedad" dijo burlonamente Kiba olfateando.

"Um… estoy…. ¿cansada? ¡Sí! Estoy cansada" inventó rápidamente Hana al ver que Ranma solo los estaba observando con confusión.

"¿Hm? Pero si hoy no has hecho nada. No será que querías ver a- ¡Urk!" Hana calló a su hermano con un codazo en el estómago.

Ranma pensó que lo mejor era no saber. Tomo a los perros y se fue.

Fue bueno que Anko ya no estuviera.

_Día 1, misión 9._

Ya empezaba a anochecer cuando Ranma fue por su siguiente labor luego de devolver los perros a una Hana sonrojada. El trabajo también fue simple y solo le tomó una hora, hubiera tardado quince minutos, pero…

La labor consistía en reparar el dojo de entrenamiento de la familia Hyuga, ya que los miembros del clan al ser de 'una categoría superior' no podían desperdiciar tiempo reparando sus propias construcciones.

Pero cuando había entrado al dojo un chico de unos doce o trece años se encontraba entrenando. Ranma estaba impresionado con su habilidad, era casi la misma que la suya a esa edad. Claro, ahí fue cuando anunció que tenía que salir para que pudiese reparar el dojo. El joven conocido como Neji Hyuga se indignó al creer que estaba interrumpiendo su entrenamiento y atacó a Ranma. Unos minutos después un golpeado Neji se dirigió adentro de la mansión, con un ego desinflado y una lección de humildad.

Poco después una linda, pero tímida niña entró también, pero ella inmediatamente ofreció salir para no estorbar. A Ranma le agradó mucho aquella niña tan tierna y tímida, así que la invitó a quedarse ya que la compañía no le vendría mal. Se quedaron charlando durante toda una hora, en la cual Ranma se enteró que la niña se llamaba Hinata y estaba en el mismo equipo que Kiba y otro niño llamado Shino, y que su sensei era Kurenai Yuhi, también se enteró que Kurenai era una maestra del genjutsu y decidió hacerle una visita posteriormente.

Pasada la hora requerida para su labor Ranma se despidió "Hasta luego Hinata-chan" y así Ranma salió de la finca Hyuga.

_Día 1, misión 10._

Su última misión del día consistió en ser niñero de cuatro pequeños, ya que sus padres saldrían a una reunión social y ellos no podían ir. Antes de llegar a la casa Anko le había dado un sobre con somnífero. Al principio él no lo entendió, pero luego estaba agradecido ya que de ningún otro modo alguno de esos niños se hubiera dormido. Asegurándose que los niños se encontraban bien, Ranma salió, poniendo fin a la última misión de ese día.

Al llegar a su apartamento Ranma se sorprendió al notar que realmente estaba cansado, solo se sentía así después de un arduo entrenamiento de varias horas. Tal vez las misiones de rango D no eran tan inútiles después de todo…

Y con ese pensamiento se quedó dormido

_Al día siguiente…_

Ranma se aseguró de tomar las misiones más simples y rápidas de hacer que el Hokage le pudiera ofrecer. Sarutobi se mostró sorprendido, nunca hubiera imaginado que Ranma tuviera preferencia por las misiones fáciles y cortas, pero él debía tener un motivo. En silencio Ranma también veía por cualquier misión que le dejase ir al complejo Hyuga o cerca de ahí. Él quería saludar a la pequeña Hinata.

No le fue posible ver a Hinata ese día. Anko estaba siendo perezosa y decidió quedarse a dormir en su apartamento en lugar de ayudar a Ranma. Aun así Ranma logró completar un total de veinticinco misiones ese día, gracias a su selección de las misiones más cortas que pudiera obtener.

_Día 3, misión 43._

Y ahí estaba Ranma, a punto de entrar a por su misión número 43. Sus otras siete misiones ese día fueron muy fáciles, en especial con la cooperación de Anko, pero ella había dicho que iba a conseguir el almuerzo y ¿Quién era Ranma para negar un almuerzo gratis de su autoproclamada novia?

Claro, lo que él no tenía previsto era que el equipo siete estuviera ahí para tomar otra misión.

"¡Ranma-niichan!" exclamó Naruto al verlo. Cuando Ranma vio las caras interrogantes de Sakura, Sasuke y Kakashi sintió una sensación de hundimiento "Iba a ir al lugar donde habíamos quedado para que me entrenaras, pero Kakashi-sensei nos arrastró para conseguir una misión"

Todos querían hacerle preguntas, pero nadie se atrevió, es decir, nadie excepto…

"Con que…. Entrenar a Naruto ¿eh?" preguntó el Hokage con un tono de amenaza falso en su voz, interiormente estaba divertido.

"Ah-ah…" Ranma sentía miedo.

"No te preocupes, tal vez quizás también podrías enseñarles una cosa o dos a Sasuke y Sakura" el Hokage se sintió mal por Ranma y dejó de bromear.

Curiosos y algo indignados Sasuke y Sakura miraban entre Ranma y el Hokage, pero fue Kakashi el que externó la pregunta "¿A qué se refiere Hokage-sama?"

"¿No es obvio?" preguntó Sarutobi como si estuviera diciendo que el cielo es azul "Ranma solo lleva tres días haciendo misiones y ya tiene 42 misiones rango D completas y una misión rango C"

"¿Una misión rango C?" preguntaron confundidos todos, incluido Ranma.

"Pues sí. La misión del país de las olas del equipo siete también contó para Ranma pues el también ayudó en ella, fuera de eso él tiene más misiones de rango D completas que ustedes en todo su tiempo de genins" explicó el Hokage.

Antes de que alguien pudiera debatir Ranma habló "Naruto, lo siento pero en vista de tu misión y mis ocupaciones deberemos posponer tu entrenamiento, por uno o dos días, lo siento" y Ranma desapareció de ahí como si los demonios del infierno fueran tras de él.

"… ¡HEY!"

El Hokage rio, malvado.

_Una hora después…_

Ranma se encontraba en un parque de Konoha, con Anko sentada a su lado en una banca mientras comían su almuerzo.

"Hey Anko"

"… ¿Qué pasa Ranma?" preguntó sin mucho interés, prestando más atención a su comida.

"¿Si completo una misión de rango C considerarías bajar el número de misiones de rango D para que me des aquel consejo?"

Eso llamó la atención de Anko.

"… Por supuesto, pero dudo que el Hokage te asigne una"

"Pero, en el hipotético caso de que tenga una completada ¿bajarías el número de misiones rango D a cincuenta?"

"No lo creo, es mucho" Anko no lo admitiría, pero disfrutaba de hacer misiones con Ranma, eran más como un juego, ya que en esas misiones no se arriesgaba la vida y era un buen momento para simplemente pasar tiempo con Ranma, platicar y divertirse un rato, aunque a veces le aburrían la facilidad de esas misiones y por eso no iba con Ranma a algunas. Por eso no quería que el número de misiones fuera reducido.

"¿Tienes miedo de que el Hokage si me asigne una?" Pero Ranma sabía qué hacer para provocarla.

"Está bien. Si completas una misión de rango C bajaré en número de misiones rango D a cincuenta"

"¿Lo juras?"

"Lo juro"

"… Pues, sucede que mi primer misión fue de rango C, cuando ayude al equipo de Kakashi en esa misión en el país de las olas se me contó esa misión como rango C, aunque el Hokage ha estado pensando en cambiar el rango a una misión de clasificación A por el encuentro con un ninja renegado peligroso"

Anko se sentía como un niño inocente cayendo ingenuamente en una trampa.

…

_Unas horas y siete misiones rango D completadas después…._

"Bien Anko, derrámalo. Ya he completado cincuenta misiones"

"Tramposo…" murmuraba Anko por lo bajo.

"Inteligente" replicó Ranma.

"Manipulador" debatió Anko.

"Astuto" contestó Ranma.

"…"

"Como sea ¡Habla ya!"

"Pues verás, es un consejo muy simple"

"¿Si?"

"Pregúntale al Hokage" terminó Anko con una sonrisa tierna oh tan falsa

A Ranma le temblaba violentamente una ceja.

"¿Me estás diciendo que todo este tiempo pude solo ir y preguntarle al Hokage y haber mandado a la mierda las cincuenta misiones?"

"¡Sí!" Anko era feliz.

Ranma la miró con odio, pero luego suspiró resignado sabiendo que de nada le serviría enojarse.

"Bien" Ranma le dio una mirada rencorosa y se dispuso a irse.

"Aww, Ranma no seas así, míralo de este modo: gracias a todas estas misiones hemos logrado juntar el dinero para reparar el daño que le hicimos a ese campo de entrenamiento. Conociste a varios ninjas y civiles de Konoha, exploraste la aldea y ganaste algo de experiencia" dijo Anko para tranquilizar a Ranma.

Ranma suspiró cansino "Supongo que tienes razón"

"¡Ya sé! Como compensación te enseñaré una nueva técnica"

"Pero dijiste que no me podías ayudar porque tu elemento es el fuego"

"No es una técnica elemental"

"¿Tiene que ver con serpientes?"

"No"

"Entonces mañana pasaré a buscarte" y así Ranma se fue a buscar al Hokage.

…

_En la oficina del Hokage…_

"¿Un consejo para ayudarte a dominar el viento más fácil y rápidamente?" repitió Sarutobi "Sí, bueno… podría tener un truco o dos que te podrían ser de ayuda"

"Por favor Hokage-sama, necesito ayuda" suplicó Ranma.

"Pues, mi primer consejo sería que elevaras tu control de chakra a un nivel superior"

"Pero ya se caminar sobre el agua incluso"

"Si lo sé, tu control es tan bueno como el de un chunin pero entiende que llegar a dominar una naturaleza elemental requiere un mayor control, sobre todo si quieres que sea más eficaz y rápido" contestó Sarutobi.

"Supongo" admitió Ranma "Pero ¿Cómo logro eso?"

"Ranma ¿Me prestas tu espada un momento?"

"Uh… claro" Ranma le entregó su espada a Sarutobi.

Ante la incredulidad del recién graduado genin, a espada comenzó a brillar de color azul, extendiéndose por la cuchilla. Era casi como cuando ponía ki en su espada pero nunca llegó a ese nivel.

"Este, Ranma, es un ejemplo de un arma reforzada con chakra simplemente, aumentando su alcance y su filo un poco, así como su resistencia"

Luego, la espada se prendió en llamas para asombro de Ranma.

"Este es un ejemplo de un arma reforzada con chakra de fuego"

Luego su espada dejó de sacar fuego para dar paso a una corriente eléctrica.

"Este es el ejemplo de un arma reforzada con elemento rayo"

"¿Y el elemento viento Hokage-sama?" preguntó Ranma.

La espada empezó a emitir un brillo blanco y ondas pequeñas de viento constantes se podían sentir desde la espada.

"Esta, Ranma, es una espada reforzada con elemento viento. Si ya has leído el pergamino que te di, sabrás que además de aumentar el alcance de la cuchilla aumenta su filo de manera increíble de manera que puede pasar por acero sin problemas" Luego Sarutobi le devolvió su espada a Ranma

Ranma estaba realmente asombrado.

"Hay armas que te ayudan a canalizar tu chakra dependiendo de tu afinidad, pero solo funcionan con tu afinidad principal. Yo te recomiendo que en lugar de eso practiques canalizar tu chakra en armas normales, por dos motivos: el primero es que tienes dos afinidades y si ambos tipos de chakras se combinan podrías, en primera instancia perder todo tu chakra… y en última, de algún modo milagroso podrías hacer una cuchilla de elemento hielo que es la combinación del agua y viento. El segundo motivo es que esa cuchilla solo te serviría con el agua y el viento, si quisieras aprender a utilizar otro elemento en el futuro ese tipo de armas no te ayudarían. Ahora, creo que tienes mucho que hacer, puedes irte"

Ranma no discutió y se fue, obviamente a los campos de entrenamiento.

…

_Ya en los campos de entrenamiento…_

"Tendré que hacer el entrenamiento de cortar una hoja" Ranma suspiró "y yo que quería saltarme esa parte" dijo Ranma tras leer más del pergamino de manipulación de viento "Pero primero… debo intentar poner mi chakra en mi espada ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?"

Cuando Ranma lo intentó, hubo una ligera explosión cuando el material de la espada rechazó el chakra y creó dicho estallido en consecuencia.

"Suficiente, es la última vez que hago esa estúpida pregunta" dijo Ranma mientras se preparaba para volver a intentar.

"Lo haces todo mal" dijo Anko llegando con un pequeño paquete de comida para llevar.

"Anko ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Te estaba buscando para darte esto" dijo Anko levantando el paquete.

"¿No comimos hace poco?"

"¿No eres tú el que siempre tiene hambre?"

Ranma no contestó solo se dispuso a comer.

"Así que supongo que lo que estabas intentando hacer era reforzar tu espada con chakra para aumentar tu control de chakra ¿no?"

"Así es" contestó Ranma mientras comía "Ya verás en uno o dos días lo lograré"

"No te confíes tanto. Necesitas tener un control casi nivel jonin para hacer eso. Además éstas haciendo todo mal"

"Y ¿qué carajo hago mal?" preguntó irritado.

"Estas empujando tu chakra muy rápida y fuertemente, de ese modo el arma te rechaza y cómo pudiste experimentar, tiene resultados negativos, debes aligerar tu chakra para que vaya cubriendo el arma y debes de hacerlo lento, al menos al principio, ya después podrás hacerlo rápido, una vez que el chakra cubra el arma debes de empezar, ahora sí, a poner fuerza para que el chakra sea firme y listo" le explicó Anko

"… bueno, eso explica mis fracasos"

"Idiota"

"A todo esto, ¿y al técnica que me ibas a enseñar?"

"¿Quieres que te enseñe ahora? Se está haciendo tarde, además pensé que querrías practicar más poner tu chakra en algún arma"

"Puede ser, pero eso me llevará algún tiempo, no puedo pasar todo el día practicando solo una cosa. Así que te pregunto una vez más ¿y la técnica que me ibas a enseñar?"

Anko bufó "Muy bien. Se trata del Shunshin no jutsu" (Técnica de cuerpo parpadeante)

"¿Shunshin no jutsu?"

"Si, dime ¿no has visto a algunos ninjas desaparecer en una nube de humo blanca?"

"pues ahora que lo dices… si, un par de veces desde que llegué aquí ¿esta técnica es para eso?"

"Precisamente. Es una habilidad básica y se espera que sea fácil de aprender, pero tiene mayor rango que el Kawarimi, bunshin y Henge"

"Bueno, ¿Qué estamos esperando para empezar?"

Anko suspiró, debería haber sabido que Ranma se emocionaría por una nueva técnica, pudo haberlo chantajeado con algo más "Bueno, empecemos, el único sello necesario es el del carnero…"

…

_Al día siguiente…_

_Campos de entrenamiento…_

Ranma suspiró mientras veía a Naruto saltar de arriba abajo emocionando y gritando sobre lo asombroso que era que le enseñara taijutsu. Ranma había ido temprano a los campos de entrenamiento, había empezado con su entrenamiento físico con sus katas y luego procedió a practicar con su espada, para luego descansar un poco mientras moldeaba algo de chakra, después practicó un poco su nueva técnica: Shunshin no jutsu. Luego, alrededor de las dos dela tarde Ranma estaba intentando reforzar su Katana con chakra y fue ahí donde el ninja rubio llegó y empezó a exigir su entrenamiento prometido.

"Naruto ¿No tienes una misión? ¿O entrenamiento con Kakashi?" preguntó Ranma queriendo deshacerse del chico para poder entrenar más.

"No, Kakashi-sensei nos dio el día libre para relajarnos ya que dentro de poco serán los exámenes chunin" dijo todavía emocionado Naruto "Así que vine por mi entrenamiento Ranma-niichan"

Ranma veía discretamente los arboles _Y por lo visto Naruto no vino solo, no creo que sea Sakura, ella no suele seguir a Naruto. Tampoco Kakashi, como ninja es impresionante, pero como persona es un vago, no creo que tuviese ganas de seguir a Naruto. Eso solo deja o alguno de sus antiguos compañeros de la academia, o…_

"Sasuke" habló Ranma fuerte y claro "sería más productivo que no nos espiaras y mejor vinieras"

Segundos después Sasuke aparecía de entre los arboles mirando al cielo haciéndose el desinteresado.

"¡Teme! ¿Porque me seguiste?" preguntó confundido el rubio, lo cual sacó gotas de sudor de Ranma y Sasuke al ver que Naruto no entendía.

"Hmp, por nada dobe, solo paseaba. Me voy" Sasuke no huía, no, claro que no, era una simple retirada estratégica.

Sin embargo, Ranma fue capaz de ver a través de su máscara de desinterés "Oye Sasuke, ven a entrenar con nosotros" dijo sonriendo.

"Um, no sé… yo…" ante la inesperada invitación Sasuke no supo que responder.

"¡Hey! Ranma-niichan ¿Por qué invitas al teme?" Naruto hubiera seguido replicando pero Ranma cubrió su boca con su mano. El rubio intentaba soltarse pero el agarre de Ranma era implacable.

"Lo que Naruto quiso decir es que sería un gusto que te nos unieras" dijo Ranma sin dejar de sonreír amablemente.

Sasuke aceptó, en parte por la amabilidad de Ranma, en parte porque él había venido para empezar a observar el entrenamiento y darse ideas para hacerse más fuerte, en parte para molestar a Naruto.

"Solo una cosa Sasuke. No está permitido que uses tu sharingan" dijo Ranma una vez que Naruto se resignó a dejar de pelear.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó entre curioso y molesto el Uchiha.

"Porque con tu sharingan vas a poder copiar y efectuar una buena parte de los movimientos que voy a enseñarles fácilmente. Pero aparte de enseñarles eso para que sepan más movimientos lo hago para que con la práctica acondicionen su cuerpo a un nuevo nivel. En otras palabras, si usas el sharingan este entrenamiento no te servirá de nada" le explicó Ranma.

"… Entiendo" Sasuke pudo ver la lógica detrás de esa explicación.

"Bien" Ranma dijo con una sonrisa que empezó a asustar a Naruto y Sasuke "para calentar, quiero que hagan mil lagartijas, luego, mil abdominales, después, mil sentadillas"

"¡¿Qué?!" exclamaron ambos niños.

"Yo que ustedes me apuraba. Me pregunto… ¿Quién de los dos será el primero en terminar…?" Ranma dejó colgando la frase y con satisfacción vio como Sasuke y Naruto se vieron desafiantemente y corrieron a hacer los ejercicios que Ranma había indicado. Ninguno de los dos quería perder. Ranma asintió satisfecho con él mismo y se apartó un poco para seguir intentar poner chakra en su arma.

Una hora después Naruto y Sasuke gritaron '¡Terminé!' al mismo tiempo, para luego caer al suelo cansados. Ranma suspiró, al menos pudo realizar algunos pequeños avances en su propio entrenamiento en esa hora.

"Bien, ustedes dos, descansen cinco minutos" Ranma dijo y decidió también tomarse cinco minutos para descansar simplemente. Una vez concluido el tiempo habló de nuevo "ahora quiero que peleen entre ustedes por una hora"

"¡¿Una hora?!" exclamaron ambos.

"Pues sí. Necesito verlos combatir para examinar sus estilos de lucha y sus deficiencias para poder ayudarles" hablo Ranma con naturalidad.

Ambos jóvenes gimieron, pero se pusieron a pelear mientras Ranma los miraba. La verdad Ranma pudo analizar sus estilos de pelea en diez minutos, pero quería un descanso. Así que los observaba mientras moldeaba un poco de chakra. Una hora después Sasuke y Naruto cayeron exhaustos.

_Bueno, bueno _Ranma pensaba _Naruto es algo más fuerte que Sasuke, pero Sasuke es más veloz que Naruto, además de que también es más hábil, pero Naruto tiene mayor tolerancia al cansancio… que interesante._

"Ustedes dos" llamó Ranma "ahora les voy a enseñar una kata, quiero que la aprendan y la sepan ejecutar bien para el final del día" Ranma pasó a hacer una no tan complicada pero si larga kata.

Sus 'alumnos' gimieron resignados a su nueva tortura y empezaron a intentar dominar la kata. Ranma volvió a intentar poner chakra en su espada. Luego de dos horas Ranma se levantó diciendo a los niños que regresaría en poco tiempo. Media hora después volvió.

"¡Hey Sasuke, Naruto!" Ranma llamó la atención de los chicos "Vengan aquí"

Ambos obedecieron sin decir nada por él cansancio.

"Vaya, se ven lamentables" dijo Ranma con humor al ver lo demacrados que estaban los muchachos.

Ambos le miraron con odio.

"Bueno, como sea. Traje comida" dijo Ranma mostrando los alimentos.

Los traidores estómagos de Sasuke y Naruto gruñeron con anticipación haciendo que sus dueños se sonrojasen, pero no se notó debido a que ya tenían las caras rojas por el esfuerzo del entrenamiento.

"Para Naruto…" dijo Ranma divertido al ver como el rubio se emocionaba "¡Ramen!" y si, eran tres tazones grandes de Ramen.

"Wow, Ranma-niichan ¡eres el mejor!"

"Bueno… es que es un poco obvio que tu comida favorita es el Ramen" dijo Ranma con una gota de sudor "Sasuke, no sé qué te guste a ti, pero espero que no tengas nada contra los sándwiches" Sasuke negó con la cabeza "Perfecto"

Ranma estuvo a punto de morder su comida, hasta que se dio cuenta de la mirada soñadora en los ojos de Sasuke, luego se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando a su emparedado "¿Sucede algo Sasuke?"

"Um…"

"¿Si?"

"Mi emparedado… no tiene… tomate"

Ranma parpadeó y se dio cuenta de que su emparedado si tenía tomate, de hecho, una ración doble, mientras que a Sasuke le faltaba "Aquí" Ranma entregó su comida a Sasuke. Sasuke miró dudosamente, como diciéndose a sí mismo que no podía aceptar "anda, cómelo, yo tomaré el que no tiene" y así ambos intercambiaron sus comidas.

Naruto solo seguía devorando salvajemente su Ramen.

Una vez acabada la silenciosa pero agradable comida Ranma habló "Bien ustedes. Vuelvan en dos días y más les vale ya tener dominada esa kata o les pateare sus lamentables traseros tan fuerte que desearan no tener uno" amenazó Ranma mientras ambos niños asentían nerviosamente y pasaban saliva. Ambos se fueron rápido de ahí.

"Ni yo podría haberlos entrenado mejor" dijo Anko saliendo de las sombras de los árboles.

"Me preguntaba cuando saldrías" soltó Ranma "Además, si estuvieran entrenando bajo tu tutela, ya estarían muertos"

"Probablemente" sonrió Anko. "y ¿Cómo vas con tu control de chakra?"

"He mejorado, pero no al nivel necesario" admitió en la derrota.

"Bueno, creo que ya has intentado mucho de eso hoy" declaró Anko.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Bueno, aún quedan unas pocas horas que podríamos usar para entrenar. No tengo jutsus que enseñarte, pero si un par de cosas"

"¿Cómo qué?"

"El mundo shinobi no son solo peleas, es una batalla, pero no solo física, sino también de astucia y estrategia. Por ejemplo, te puedo enseñar algunas técnicas de rastreo, hacer trampas y otras cuantas maniobras. Hoy te voy a enseñar a usar las cuerdas de alambre y si lo dominas bien tal vez mañana te enseñe el uso de senbon"

"Bueno, supongo que eso me puede distraer un poco. ¡Está bien! ¡Vamos!"

Anko sonrió sacando un buen rollo de cuerdas de alambre.

…

_Cinco días después… (Tres días antes de la primera etapa de los exámenes chunin)_

Kakashi había estado preocupado de que sus alumnos no hubiesen estado entrenando por lo cual organizó una sesión de entrenamiento ese día. El ejercicio era muy simple. Kakashi tenía dos campas. Era el primer ejercicio que hizo el equipo siete al convertirse en genin, y con eso Kakashi pretendía medir que tanto habían mejorado.

"Saben ya las reglas, deben quitarme una de estas campanas por cualquier medio o pierden la prueba. Comiencen" y con esa orden de Kakashi sus tres alumnos se escondieron en los árboles.

"Sakura" llamó Sasuke "Naruto y yo tenemos un plan…"

Kakashi no estaba muy sorprendido cuando vio a Naruto salir de los arboles dispuesto a enfrentarse a él cara a cara. Después de la exclamaciones sobre cómo esta vez no se saldría con la suya Naruto empezó a atacar a Kakashi, el cual notó que el desempeño en taijutsu de Naruto había… empeorado.

Su decepción se transformó en sorpresa cuando vio que 'Naruto' era en realidad Sakura con un Henge, segundos después Kakashi se vio envuelto en alambre producto de una trampa que Sasuke puso cuando Kakashi estaba evaluando al falso Naruto. Kakashi maldijo y se liberó usando la técnica de sustitución, mientras Sakura volvía a desaparecer en los árboles.

Luego el verdadero Naruto apareció con cuatro clones de sombra y empezó a atacar a Kakashi, el cual por el aturdimiento de la trampa no estaba muy preparado y recibió varios buenos golpes. Lo que extrañó a Kakashi fue que Naruto era más rápido de lo usual y sus movimientos eran un poco más fluidos, también se dio cuenta de que su fuerza había aumentado un poco.

Kakashi golpeó a todos los Naruto y acabo con ellos, descubriendo que el Naruto real no estaba ahí. Tuvo que saltar a la izquierda para evitar la lluvia de shuriken y kunai de Sakura, la cual luego procedió a atacarlo con un kunai en cada una de sus manos los cuales Kakashi esquivaba sin mucho esfuerzo, luego tomó su mano y la arrojó al suelo, dejándola aparentemente inconsciente.

Kakashi no pudo seguir en el mismo lugar donde estaba pues Sasuke cayó del cielo con toda intención de patearle, obligando al ninja copia a esquivar y observar sorprendido como en el lugar donde había estado aparecía una grieta de tamaño considerable. Luego Sasuke procedió a tener un encuentro cuerpo a cuerpo con el jonin, el cual notó que los movimientos de su alumno eran mucho más rápidos que antes, también solo un poco más fuertes. Kakashi vio a los ojos a Sasuke notando que tenía el sharingan activo, luego abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando su cuerpo se empezó a entumecer un poco.

"E-Esto es producto del genjutsu del sharingan" susurró muy sorprendido Kakashi. Gracias al entumecimiento y la sorpresa, el jonin bajó la guardia, lo suficiente como para que Sasuke pudiera lanzarlo en dirección de la caída Sakura inconsciente…

Solo había dos problemas con eso, ni estaba inconsciente realmente y no era Sakura, era Naruto con un Henge.

Aun entumecido y sorprendido Kakashi no pudo evitar una patada que le mandó al cielo por parte de Naruto. En ese punto el entumecimiento ya se había ido y podía moverse con libertad, pero al estar en el aire no podía cambiar la dirección de su caída…

"**Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu"**

Y fue precisamente eso lo que anonadó a Kakashi. Al estar en el aire no podía esquivar la gran bola de fuego que venía en su dirección. Estaba expuesto… pero no por nada era un jonin.

"**Doton: Doryuheki" **(Elemento tierra: Estilo pared de tierra) una barrera de tierra apareció interceptando el jutsu de Sasuke. Sin embargo Kakashi estaba sin palabras, ¿sus adorables genin le habían tendido una trampa tan buena que tuvo que usar una técnica defensiva de tierra de rango B para seguir con vida? … parecía tan… irreal. Se preguntaba si no habría comido algo podrido y en esos momentos estuviera en realidad desmayado…

Lo que Kakashi no notó por su sorpresa fue a Sakura, la cual con un Henge estaba transformada en una roca, para luego volver a su forma normal e intentar tomar los cascabeles. Kakashi notó de último momento a Sakura, pero no se pudo mover.

"¿Otra trampa de alambres?" preguntó incrédulo el jonin al saber que no podría zafarse a tiempo.

"Así es… Kakashi" dijo sonriendo ladinamente Sasuke, es cual sostenía los hilos, dando a entender que esa última trampa había sido su idea.

Sakura saltó feliz en dirección a Naruto y Sasuke, con los cascabeles en su mano.

Kakashi miraba a sus alumnos celebrar mientras se quedaba petrificado, su único ojo visible, usualmente con una expresión feliz y despreocupada estaba estático, intentando analizar la causa de su derrota…

Después de varios minutos, la supo.

"Ranma"

…

_Cerca de ahí… _

Ranma veía todo con una sonrisa. Desde que Anko le había enseñado a utilizar el alambre había tenido gran facilidad para usarlo tanto en medio de una batalla como para realizar trampas… y estuvo ayudando a Sasuke con el uso del alambre por un tiempo cuando supo que el joven Uchiha ya tenía algo de experiencia manejándolo. Aparte de eso había estado entrenando sin misericordia a esos dos y estaba impresionado, estaban avanzando mucho más rápido que un estudiante usual. Ranma atribuyó eso a su rivalidad.

Ranma suspiró. Eso era algo que no le gustaba. En ese mundo no tenía un rival con el cual empujarse a nuevos límites de su fuerza y a pesar de su notable mejoría desde que había llegado estaba seguro de que sería aún más fuerte si tuviera un rival ahí.

Algo que Ranma había podido hacer apenas en la mañana era por fin poner chakra en su Katana. Después de días de práctica. Anko había sido la primera en saberlo y le había citado para entrenar y ayudarle a mejorar aún más su control de chakra. Fue ahí cuando escuchó ruidos y se sorprendió al ver al equipo siete con Kakashi en un ejercicio, no pudo evitar ver y sentir orgullo de sus alumnos.

_Pero Kakashi parece cabreado, mejor solo espero a Anko…_ pensó Ranma.

Al cabo de unos pocos minutos Anko llegó.

"Muy bien, Ranma. Para empezar quiero ver como refuerzas tu Katana con chakra" ordenó Anko

Ranma lo hizo y su Katana empezó a brillar de color azul metálico.

"Bien, ahora, hazlo en un simple Kunai" ordenó de nuevo.

Ranma sacó un Kunai y lo hizo.

"Parece que has aprendido bien…" susurró Anko más para sí misma "Bueno ahora, quiero que refuerces tu Katana con chakra… mientras escalas un árbol sin manos"

Ranma no entendió muy bien pero lo intentó… y descubrió que no podía, si reforzaba su Katana perdía la adherencia y caía, y si se concentraba en subir el refuerzo en su Katana desaparecía

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó al fin Ranma.

"Tienes el control suficiente para caminar sobre el árbol, tienes el control suficiente para reforzar tu Katana, pero no tienes el control requerido para hacer ambas cosas a la vez" explicó Anko, "te sugiero que lo hagas lentamente y tomes nota de lo que haces mal e intentes solucionarlo, como ya dominaste ambas parte del ejercicio solo te falta juntarlas, eso ya no será tan complejo"

"Entiendo…"

"Bueno, me gustaría quedarme, pero tengo una misión rango B, sé que me extrañarás, pero debo volver antes de la primer etapa de los exámenes chunin" Anko se volvió para irse sonriendo.

"¡Anko!"

"¿Si?" Anko volteó con curiosidad.

"Gracias… y cuídate" primero Ranma agradeció, para luego levantarse y darle un beso en la mejilla como despedida.

"A-ah u-um yo, c-creo que me d-debo ir ¡Buena suerte!" Anko salió de allí lo más rápido que pudo, un rubor adornaba sus mejillas. Ella se reprendió mentalmente y señaló que solo Ranma era capaz de ponerla sentimental… pero por otro lado, era su único amigo hombre. No se veía tanto con Kurenai debido a que ella tenía deberes como sensei y Anko también tenía sus propias preocupaciones (Sus misiones y Ranma). No dolía que Ranma fuera realmente muy atractivo también.

_¿Atractivo? ¡Dios! ¡Anko Mitarashi deja de pensar tales boberías!_ Se regañó mentalmente_… pero, si, es muy lindo…_ el rubor renació con fuerza_ bien, me atrae ¿y qué? Son solo sus impresionantes ojos azules, su piel blanca pero de tono saludable, su sonrisa perfecta, su cabello absolutamente negro profundo, sus músculos no tan abultados pero bien definidos y marcados y que probablemente ya me haya superado y no lleva ni siquiera dos meses siendo shinobi… bueno, tal vez no solo me atrae, quizá ¡y solo quizá!... me gusta_ Anko abrió mucho los ojos al finalmente darse cuenta de ello. Dios, lo iba a extrañar en esos pocos días.

De vuelta con Ranma, él también tenía un pequeño rubor, pero tenía una pequeña sonrisa. En un principio cuando supo que ese era un nuevo mundo Ranma había planteado el buscar la manera de volver a su propio universo, pero luego de reflexionar se dijo a sí mismo: ¿Qué soy? Un artista marcial ¿Qué hace un artista marcial? Pelar por un causa justa y defender a los débiles ¿Pero que hace en sí? Pelear ¿En mi mundo de origen hay con quien pueda pelear? Sí, pero no hay ninguno al nivel ¿Y en este mundo? Por lo menos una de cada diez personas, tal vez menos, pero aun así hay.

Por supuesto que eso era lo más rudimentario en su pensamiento. Fuera de eso estaban sus nuevas amistades con Kakashi e Inoichi, su encariñamiento de hermano mayor a Naruto, Sasuke y Hinata. Y finalmente estaba… Anko. No a amaba locamente ni iba a declarársele en la puesta de sol ni ninguna de esas cosas, pero ella le gustaba, físicamente ya que era hermosa, cuando quería podía llegar a ser linda y ciertamente era muy sexy, como persona fue la primer amiga que tuvo en ese nuevo mundo y hasta el momento la persona en la que más confiaba de ese lugar, se habían llevado bien desde un primer momento, aunque a veces pelearan, pero nunca por algo grave, más bien solo por diversión. La verdad, quedarse en esa dimensión era una idea que no le desagradaba en nada.

Pasaron horas, y para el final del día Ranma pudo subir el árbol y reforzar su Katana. Al día siguiente, con ayuda e inspección de Inoichi Ranma perfeccionó aún más esa habilidad ya que ahora había reforzado su Katana mientras caminaba sobre el agua.

Mientras entrenaba Ranma, Inoichi pensaba.

_Me pregunto… ¿Qué dirá Ino si le consigo una cita con Ranma? No es que quiera alejar a mi hija a los brazos de algún hombre, pero ella podría elegir un patán, al menos sé que Ranma es honorable, respetuoso, amable y la trataría muy bien, por no hablar de que es muy fuerte y la sabría proteger. Y no me desagradaría tenerlo en la familia. Claro, hay unos cuantos años de diferencia, pero en el mundo shinobi ¿Qué son seis o siete años?_ … _Bueno, Ranma también se convierte en mujer, pero eso solo le daría a Ino una amiga cuando la necesitase… si tal vez deba hablar con él al respecto e intentar convencerlo._

Pero Inoichi no sabía que al quedarse mirando a Ranma (la cual estaba en su forma de chica debido a sus iniciales caídas en el agua) sus ojos se posaron en una parte interesante de su anatomía.

"Deja de ver mis pechos" exigió Ranma-chan.

"Lo siento" Inoichi tenía la sensación de haber vivido eso antes.

…

_Una hora después…_

Inoichi se había ido y Ranma se dirigió a los campos de entrenamiento. Al fin su control de chakra era aceptable para volver a intentar dominar el viento.

Le tomó dos horas, pero Ranma por fin, pudo partir la hoja a la mitad con su chakra de viento. Luego de eso, fue por los arboles de los campos de entrenamiento buscando hojas más grandes, siempre pudiendo partirlas a la mitad ya sin mucho esfuerzo. Para finalizar su día, Ranma se paró frente a un grueso árbol, para luego intentar partirlo a la mitad con su chakra tipo viento. Le tomo veinte, veinte intentos, pero lo hizo. Emocionado, Ranma partió otro ahora solo al tercer intento y el tercer árbol al primer intento. Fue así como un muy satisfecho Ranma se dejó caer inconsciente por la falta de chakra.

_Día de la primer ronda de los exámenes chunin…_

El muchacho Saotome miró al cielo y sonrió. En esos días había estado dando ayuda extra a Naruto y Sasuke en su taijutsu y ambos habían mejorado mucho. De hecho, solía pasar casi todo el tiempo que no estaba entrenando con ellos dos. También había visitado un par de veces a Hinata y se ofreció a ser su sensei, la chica, siendo tan tímida no lo contradijo y accedió, pero estaba emocionada por ser más fuerte y ganar el reconocimiento de su clan.

Por otro lado… el primer ninjutsu completamente original de Ranma ya había nacido y Ranma estaba orgulloso de ello. El jutsu era de viento.

Caminando en busca de algo de ocio, fue como Ranma se encontró a los genin del equipo siete caminando, muy probablemente al sitio de la primer prueba.

"Ranma-san" dijo Sakura algo nerviosa, lo más probable es que por los exámenes.

"Ranma-niichan" dijo Naruto también algo nervioso, pero con su habitual alegría e hiperactividad.

"Ranma-nii" dijo una voz con cierto toque de alegría, no mucha, pero ciertamente ahí estaba.

Ni Naruto ni Sakura supieron identificar la voz a pesar de que se les hacía muy conocida, no podían poner el dedo en la llaga… hasta que ambos abrieron los ojos como platos y vieron que ese último saludo venia nada más ni nada menos que de Sasuke, el cual, para consternación de sus compañeros, tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, pequeña, pero sincera, sus quijadas cayeron al suelo.

Sasuke siguió con esa actitud impropia de él… hasta que se dio cuenta de cómo estaba actuando y la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro al mismo tiempo que volteaba a ver a otro lado. No sabía que le había poseído para llamar a Ranma 'Ranma-nii' pero si sabía que en realidad si había querido decir eso. Para su alegría, tristeza, enojo y dolor estaba considerando a Ranma como un nuevo hermano mayor. Oh la ironía.

"Vamos vamos, no molesten a Sasuke" dijo Ranma al ver como Naruto y Sakura no le dejaban de hacer preguntas sobre esa actitud "Buena suerte a ustedes tres en los exámenes" dijo Ranma mientras los veía alejarse.

Sin embargo, Ranma aún tenía un mal presentimiento.

…

…

Notas del autor: y aquí está un nuevo capítulo. He estado considerando en añadir más mujeres al pequeño harem de Ranma, ¿Qué piensan ustedes? Oh tal vez se pregunten ¿y Naruto? Pues adivinaron, será un Naruto / harem. Sasuke está emparejado ya oficialmente, tengo dos chicas para él, realmente poco en comparación con el harem de Naruto. La parte de Inoichi queriendo ser suegro de Ranma es solo como relleno para la comedia y mi propia diversión enferma, al igual que la parte de Hana (la hermana mayor de Kiba) y Ranma XD. Del que aún no sé es Itachi… pero aún tengo tiempo para elegir.

Nos vemos luego. Comenta si te gustó, no te gustó, puedes hacer sugerencias pero no esperes que cambie el fic si no estoy de acuerdo.

Hasta pronto.

. 


End file.
